Maelstrom Batman Beyond
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Naruto almost beat Kaguya, but she used the last of her chakra to send Naruto away to Earth 12 DCAU, where he landed on Bruce Wayne's front lawn, injured. Later inspired and gain training, Naruto will rock the world as the new Dark Knight of Neo Gotham. Rated M for Mature. Naruto/Harem. OOC Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Rebirth - The New Dark Knight **

**A Watchful Guardian by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard**

**...**

**In the Year 2040, Neo-Gotham has been without it's Dark Knight or any other Vigilante for the last 25 years, Crime is rampant, criminals rule the streets, and the cops are just as ineffective against the threat as they were 70 years ago.**

**Apathy. Greed. Corruption. Power.**

**Hope. Courage. Honor. Justice.**

**Batman Beyond**

**...**

**Neo Gotham, New Jersey. (The year 2035)**

Neo Gotham the City of Tomorrow was running like it was in the old days. Gotham had crime and corruption running around unchecked. Most of Gotham's civilians are running scared, afraid to walk out of their homes at night. They had lost hope. The GCPD has done their best, but they couldn't stop those criminals who were high-up in power from buying their grunts out of jail and just walking away Scott-free, leaving many to no longer trust the cops to do their jobs.

In times like this, the people thought back to an old legend of the Old Gotham. When they had a silent guardian, a watchful protector, a Dark Knight, The Batman. He had put a stop to the high crime rates for a good number of years, but he disappeared 20 years ago, and now Gotham desperately needs the Bat again. Sadly, the Bat has hung-up his cape and cowl but little did Gotham or anyone else know, a new Batman was soon to rise from the ashes of the old. Oddly like a Phoenix of Myth.

**1007 Mountain Drive, Wayne Manor, Neo Gotham, New Jersey.**

**10:47 a.m. Wednesday, February 14, 2035**

Within an old stately manor home known as Wayne Manor, the sole occupant, an old Bruce Wayne was taking his medicine for the morning and feeding breakfast to his large black guard dog, Ace; a Great Dane Mix.

Two weeks ago, his daughter Helena and her friend Olivia Lance Queen along with Mari Grayson, Mareena Curry had formed a new iteration of the Birds of Prey and run Selena Wayne memorial animal shelter. They were based in Jump City, the original home of the Teen Titans.

Bruce was sitting in his favorite kitchen chair, drinking some of Alfred's - God rest his soul - favorite Earl-Grey and Honey tea, with a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and lightly buttered toast. He was also enjoying the peace for the time being anyway. He would have to do a few things later today like board meetings with Luke Fox, Lucius Fox JR, and Fox-Tech company. Later have a finance meeting with that brown-noser named Jordan Pryce, where he would again deny his motion for the Wayne-Power's Merger with Derek Powers running it and then reaffirm sponsorship of the JLU. Later have a press conference with Clark, his old friend and was nothing to worry about for the old man.

Then suddenly, Ace jolted his head up, his ears flipping up then backward, his eyes narrowed and then he started to bark, thus getting his owner's attention.

"What is it, boy?" Bruce asked, grabbing his cane to stand up from his chair and see where the guard dog was looking at.

Ace barked a few times and ran towards the main doors, smelling someone in the front yard.

Bruce walked to the door, opened it and allowing the guard dog to look around for anyone in his yard.

Ace began to smell the ground, walking around the yard to find who was here and nearby.

The ground shook suddenly, it was a small tremor and caused the old man to hold onto the doorframe for support.

Once the tremor stopped, the dog took a whiff, there was blood in the air. Bruce let go of the door and looked up to see Ace barking at him, to get his attention at what he had found. The old man soon saw the body of a young man wounded, dying and laying in the grass of his front yard. He wore ninja gear, had sun-kissed blonde hair and faded whisker marks on his cheeks. His left leg and hand along with his right arm and foot plus the left side of his face and the right half of his hair were all missing or burned, and that was not even the worst of it. The young boy had a gaping hole in his chest, his heart, parts of his lungs, kidneys, and liver were just gone.

Bruce can rule the ninja out of being an unwelcome and/or enemy as he saw an odd purple portal, that was right above the dying boy, closing before his very eyes. He guessed that this young man must be from another world, fighting something before being sent here. The old man had dealt with other worlds before, during his younger days as Batman in the Justice League. Bruce figured he'd never truly known as the boy would not live more than a few seconds.

Wait a minute.

The boy's heart had regenerated, as had his organs had some of his torsi, the bones began to regrow next, Bruce had only seen this in the most powerful of Feral Meta-Human's, the tendons and cartilage came next, then his veins and nerves system. The boy's spine had regrown as had his hair, and skin was re-growing as well.

What was that?

A 3rd circulatory system?

A biological feature of his people?

A part of his Metagene?

Good questions run through the old man's head and thought of a few things but had one thing and was grateful for. At least Two-Face Jr wasn't going to be born on the front lawn.

The damage done to the kid had healed completely, there was as blood-red spiraling Sun tattoo on his abdomen. It was blinking, Bruce counted nine blinks before it turned black and faded away.

He will have to ask the young man some questions about this once he or IF he woke up, but for now he had to get the kid someplace safe so he could rest.

"Easy boy," Bruce ordered, having Ace back down a bit.

The old man took the young man to a guest room and would get questions once his guest wakes up. He just needed to wait until his guest woke up

**Time Skip (3 Months Later)**

**Wayne Manor**

**Monday, May 21, 2035**

The young ninja was Naruto Uzumaki, one of the last great ninjas in the Fourth Great Ninja War and he would have won the last fight of the war, but Kaguya used the very last bit of her chakra to send the young man into wormhole which almost kills him and now was in a new world he was unfamiliar with.

The young blonde woke up and felt a great deal of pain in his body, due to using up a good amount of chakra during the war, the power needed to survive traveling through a wormhole, the power needed to heal up after being spat out of said wormhole, and the three months he'd been in a coma, not that he knew that of course. His chakra may take a long awhile to come back at its full strength, years at best and now the young man could only use a very small amount. He noticed that he was in a room that was unfamiliar to him. He groaned as he rose up from bed, getting several bones to pop back in place. He groaned as he heals up from the pain.

Before Naruto could do much more, he stopped when he saw a dog nearby.

Ace was sitting by the bed, guarding the visitor and growled a little bit too.

"Nice dog," Naruto said, speaking in Japanese, getting the dog to stop growling and title his head in question.

Naruto had seen dogs before thanks to a few friends of his, like Kiba and Hana, but he had not seen a mix-breed one before. He could also tell that the dog didn't understand him.

Before anything else could be done, Bruce entered the room to see his guest was finally up and that Ace has shown his welcome. Good Bat-Dog, indeed.

"Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne. How are you feeling?" Bruce asked as he took his sat in a chair by the bed.

"What did you say? I don't know what you said, but need to know, where am I?" Naruto asked.

Bruce hummed for a second, knowing Japanese and said, "Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne. What is your name and how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. But I still need to know, where I'm at?" Naruto asked.

Naruto was taken back by how the old man knew his language, but he was happy that he understood him and could get some answers.

"You are in Wayne Manor and I guess you are not from around here," Bruce answered the young man.

Bruce knew he'd have to get the boy to trust him and so he began to talk to the kid.

"To start with, the language we are speaking in is Old Japanese or Jōdai Nihongo, the oldest attested stage of the Japanese language. Japanese is the language of the country of Japan in the Continent of Asia to the Far East of here or the Short west I suppose," Bruce informed.

Naruto now knew how the old man knew his language as well as that other one and started to think. He nodded his head he turned back the Information Man, err Bruce.

Bruce seeing the boy nod his head continued his explanation, "Right now, we are currently in my home, Wayne Manor, which is located on the Mountain Bluff on the Northern sector of the Island known as Gotham City. Gotham is a small part of the State of New Jersey, which itself is 1 of 50 States of the United States of America on the Continent of North America."

As Bruce said fifty states Naruto's eyes widened. Wind Country was the largest of the Great Five but the place was a Giant Desert so there were only 5 Cities/States there. Earth Country was next with only 30, then Fire Country with 20 and Lightning Country with 15, and the ONLY reason Water Country had 40 States - despite being the smallest country - was because those 40 states were all Islands. What Bruce said next nearly broke Naruto's mind.

"And this is just planet Earth. There are thousands of planets and hundreds of galaxies with almost trillions

Naruto blinked once, and only once, as steam shot out of his ears and then fainted by the news of being in a new world.

Bruce chuckled at this and kind of saw this coming. He will have to have Naruto relax a bit here in the manor before sending him to school as the young man was around the age. He also will need help with the young man out after getting some information form the blonde first. So, there was that and moving on.

**Wayne Manor**

**One Day Later (Noon)**

Naruto woke up thinking that he'd had the weirdest dream in his life. Only to look around to see the same room with the same dog. Suddenly, the old guy just came in with a tray of food.

"Ah, good, you're awake. I brought lunch," Bruce said.

"Ramen!?" Naruto said excitedly.

"You're recovering, so no junk like ramen, understand?" Bruce said, using his legendary Bat Glare.

"Yes, sir," Naruto squawked, feeling scared from the glare. Bruce then placed the tray in front of Naruto, revealing that it was a bowl of chicken soup with chopped carrots and celery and two bread rolls.

"Good. While you are here you will eat what I tell you too. By your reaction, I'd say the only thing you eat is ramen, that stops now. Understood?" Bruce said with a stern look.

"Yes, sir," Naruto said.

He did not know what it was about this old man, but he reminded him of both Hokage-Jiji, Danzo-Teme, and Mifune-Taisho of the Land of Iron.

"Good. Now, do you remember what I told you about yesterday?" Bruce asked, which caused Naruto to nod. "After you eat, I want to know how you got here, where you're from and what you are exactly."

Naruto nodded and thanked him for the meal, eating it with gusto.

After eating his lunch, Naruto listened to Bruce about how he appeared in the manor and how long he's been unconscious.

"Three months?" Naruto asked in shock.

Bruce sighed and said, "Yes, you arrived here on February 14th. Today is May 22nd. Ace discovered you on my lawn, under a rapidly closing purple portal. You were severely injured, your left leg and hand along with the right arm and foot were all missing. The left side of your face and the right half of his hair was burned off completely showing off your skull. And that was not even the worst of it you had a gaping hole in your chest, the spine, heart, parts of the lungs, kidneys, and liver were all just gone. I thought you were dead, but then you began to heal, in minutes you were fully regenerated, and the portal had closed. So, I brought you in here, to rest and recover. I've had my doctor looking in on you every day, so tell me, what happened?"

Three months was what went through Naruto's head and could think a few things now he was here and not at home.

They were all dead by now, his friends, people he cares about, gone. The blonde thought of Shion, a young woman he loves and happened to be pregnant with his baby. If they are gone, so is she and their baby was dead too. He started to cry, having tears coming down his face of thinking and knowing what happens back home.

Bruce put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He could guess at what he was thinking but he would not assume, although he presumed that all the kid's friends and family, maybe even a girlfriend, were most likely dead.

Doing some research, he discovered a Japanese comic called Arashi, about a boy who looked remarkably like Naruto, but his name was Arashi Kazemaki.

Bruce gives Naruto some space to gather up himself, to calm the emotional turmoil. Once he was finally calmed, Naruto gathered himself up and told Bruce about what happened before arriving at the front of Wayne Mansion. About the Fourth Shinobi War, about how his village leader tricked him into hiding, mastering the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra, which made him explain about how his father sealed the beast inside him, how he joined the war and then to climatic battle between him, the revived Ten-Tailed Beast and the appearance of the Moon Goddess Kaguya and their fight.

He barely remembered some of the fights, since he got knocked around so much that he probably blacked out a lot. He did remember that near the end of their battle, Kaguya did something and he found himself inside the wormhole.

Bruce Wayne knew the rest of the story; it had been at that point that Ace had found him comatose and how he had brought the boy into his home to get him nursed back to full health in only three months.

He then left to leave Naruto in his thoughts. He could tell that he was still hiding something, but he respected it since he has a few secrets of his own.

With no place to go, he might let Naruto stay in Wayne Manor, seeing that he has more than enough room.

**Time Skip**

**September 10th, 2038**

It had been three years and a few months since Naruto woke up here in this strange new world and one month later, he felt normal at least. His charka was almost gone due to the Ninja War, surviving a wormhole and later heal the damage that was done on him. He now could only use at least 5 to 10% of his charka which will return within twenty to thirty years or more.

At least Naruto had his Uzumaki Natural Abilities such as a good young look and to sense emotions from others. He was fine with that and thought of starting a new normal life for a change with little abilities, leaving the ninja life behind and live a new life here.

Things happen fast and quick for our blonde-haired hero. Naruto learned a lot form, Bruce, speaking in different languages, learning the world he knows and was now going to school. Yes, high school, because it was the law and Bruce wanted him to have a proper education.

The old man was a great help for Naruto and gotten a good life so far, much better he had in his old home. He started to look at Bruce as a good man and maybe see him as a father or grandfather figure, so much more than the Fourth Yondaime, who made his life hell in the village. Of course, Ace was fine with him as he does take care of him. He was told by the old man of his daughter, Helena Wayne, who moved out sometime before he shows up and wonders what she was like. The blonde feels that the old man was hiding something, but he decided not to push it since he was also keeping secrets.

Naruto was eighteen and a half years old which he will be nineteen this year. He kept his hair the same length and ocean blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with a black coat over it, blue jeans, and carries a black back bag with him that carried his school items. He was happy for this life and started his new life in high school as 11th Grader at Hamilton Hill High School in Neo Gotham.

**Wayne Manor**

**October 31st, 2039**

A year went by fast and Naruto was doing great at Hamilton Hill High as this was his last year of high school. He plans on finishing up and gets started with online college classes as he feels he can do a great job with then set at a disk for five hours doing nothing but write notes. The blonde planned to stay in Gotham as he feels like he could help, knowing he can do little, but he wasn't going to stay by and do nothing. He didn't like the corruption in such a once-great city. Someone had to do something and was only a matter of time.

Naruto shook his head and stood up, started to rethink high school as he was finishing up with his homework. He got straight A's being the top student, great at spots of his pick, and many have different thoughts of him. The guys hate him, a good number of girls loved or wanted him, crazy fangirls these days, and the teacher are happy to have such a top student at Hamilton Hill High.

The blonde also met a few kids at school who were now his friends and one stood out to him. Naruto had helped a troubled kid from getting jumped by some muscle heads, named Terry McGinnis and did his best to help the young teen out as he was going through some hard times. It was a lot for the moment part and had met a few more friends as the school year went by.

Terry seems grateful for Naruto's help and was a good friend to be there for him, but he still went his own way and could go down to more trouble. The blonde did his best to help as he had a feeling to help the young lad out and saw the teen as a younger Bruce for some odd reason. Odd and weird but moving as something got the blonde's attention away from his work.

As Naruto walked to the kitchen, he heard some sounds going through the hall. Looking around, he saw something moving inside the grandfather clock.

"A bat?" Naruto asked, rising himself and walk towards the grandfather clock to see a bat stuck inside. The blonde grabbed the glass, trying to open it and not break to free the trapped creature of the night.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll get you out of there," Naruto mumbled as his hand hit the hand which landed on something and heard a click.

Soon enough the whole grandfather clock opens before the blonde and leads down a stairwell towards a cave.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he started to walk down the stairs to see what's down here and felt calling down there.

Naruto climbed down the dusty stairs as he climbed down the secret passageway. As he climbed down, his heartbeat on his chest, feeling nervous as he never saw this part of the house before. It didn't help that it was so dark in here.

When Naruto almost reached the bottom, what he saw made his eyes widened in awe.

It was a huge cavern, with the top full of stalagmites and stalactites, with hundreds of bats in the air. But what got his attention was the objects inside, which were mostly covered in white tarps.

Naruto cautiously walked through the dusty cave, going towards the nearest tarp-covered item. He grabbed the dusty tarp and pulled it, revealing it to be a glass pod full of outfits.

Naruto stared at the first costume, a gray suit with a black bat symbol on the chest, black underpants with a utility belt, black boots, and gloves with talons and a black cape with a pointy cowl. The rest of the suits were in order, Robin (s), Batgirl, Nightwing, Catwoman, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Orphan. All of this belongs to one legendary hero back then and the blonde knows very well.

"Wait...is this...the Batman?" Naruto asked in surprised.

Since staying in Neo Gotham, Naruto learned of the legendary Batman in history, a hero who was a founder of the Justice League as well as the protector of Gotham before his disappearance years ago. The history and adventures of the Dark Knight were a great interest to the blonde as he got A+ on a history report. But moving on.

"But...how?" He asked and spoke, "If all of this is under Wayne Manor...then Bruce Wayne...is Batman?"

"I was Batman," A voice said, being a defeated tone caused Naruto to jump and turn to see the old man walk towards him with Ace beside him. Bruce stared at his outfit, a look in his eyes before turning to the shocked Naruto.

"You're...You're Batman?" Naruto asked in shock to the old man.

"Yes, but I'm retired," Bruce said as he walked to the case, looking at his old uniform.

"Bruce Wayne is Batman..." Naruto said, his mind unable to process that the old man who was watching over him was the same man who people speak about in whispers. It was just hard to imagine this old, graying man intimidating crooks and clowns.

But then again, he can be terrifying if he wanted to.

"But wait...why are all these things covered up?" Naruto asked, looking at the dusty Batcave, which hasn't been used for a long time now.

"Because Gotham doesn't need Batman anymore," Bruce replied in a solemn tone as his right-hand shook, causing Ace to whimper.

But that wasn't the reason. Gotham always needed Batman, but he can't do it anymore. He's gotten too old, too weak. His last mission was proof that Batman couldn't keep up anymore. He shook his head, not allowing that moment come about again and move on.

"Go to bed, Naruto," Bruce said as he grabbed the tarp and covered the glass case, struggling slightly.

"It's a school day tomorrow...And forget you saw all of this."

Naruto watched as Bruce Wayne slowly walked away. He saw Ace beside him, whimpering slightly, causing the blonde to pet his head.

Meanwhile, Bruce was sitting on his chair, sighing tiredly. It just took walking down the stairs to make him this tired. He looked out the night sky through his window, his eyes lingering towards the spot where the Bat Signal would be located whenever he was needed.

**The Next Day**

Naruto was blankly staring at his cafeteria food, still shocked about last night's events. He didn't get a wink of sleep last night, so his eyes were a little bloodshot.

"Hey man, you feeling alright?" Naruto turned and saw Terry, Max, and Dana walking towards him, who seem to notice his state.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired," Naruto said, waving away their worries.

"Must be with all the projects they have us doing," Terry said with a shrug as they sat down, joining him.

"You finished that report?"

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

Unknown to them, the air vents started releasing purple gas. By the time they took notice, the occupants in the building started coughing before passing out.

"W-what's going on?" Dana asked as she tried to stay away before passing out.

"Sleeping gas..." Naruto said as he watched Terry and Max pass out.

He quickly covered his mouth and nose with his arm, keeping himself awake, probably due to his enhanced tolerance thanks to the Kyubi's chakra that was left behind.

He suddenly heard the doors opened, so he quickly used the smoke as cover. A group of men wearing gas masks walked in and started picking up the female students, carrying them out of the room. Just as two men were about to grab Dana and Max, there were loud thumps before they fell to the ground.

"Hey, what was that?" one of them asked, hearing the sound. When he got no answer, he grabbed a club from his waist and walked towards the source.

There, he saw two of his men on the ground. Before he could call someone, Naruto, who was wearing a rag around his face, appeared and struck the man on the neck, making him gag, before Naruto got behind him and kneed him on the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Over there!" one of the men exclaimed, spotting Naruto. A few of them pulled out their clubs and charged at him. Using the smoke to his advantage, Naruto managed to disappear in front of them as they blindly swung through the smoke. He got behind one, grabbed him in a sleeper hold and choked him into unconsciousness before taking his club and attacking the men.

"Hey! What's going on!" a voice exclaimed. Surprised, Naruto turned and saw their gym teacher entering, covering his face with a towel.

"Coach! These people are kidnapping the girls!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Is that so?" the coach said as he picked up a club.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?"

Naruto nodded and turned his attention back to the people, and was about to attack again when his skull exploded in pain and he fell to the ground. He slowly raised his head and saw the coach walking towards the men.

"You idiots can't even handle one stupid kid?" he said before saw he saw Naruto looking at him.

"Geez, kid, you're a tough one. As expected from my star athlete."

He then swung the club, and Naruto saw black.

**Later**

In a white hospital room, Naruto was lying on a bed, his head wrapped with bandages. Suddenly, his eyes slowly opened. He winced from the throbbing ache in his head as he sat up, looking around.

His eyes suddenly widened as he remembered what happened before narrowing his eyes.

"Masters..." He growled as he quickly got off the bed, his concussion slowly healing.

"Glad to see you're up," a voice said, causing him to turn and see Bruce, sitting on a chair. "But I think you should stay in bed. Healing powers or not, that was a nasty hit on the head."

"I can't lie down, not when my friends are in danger," Naruto said.

Bruce sighed before he stood up and walked towards him. In a display of skill, Naruto found himself back in bed, surprised before looking at the old man walking out the room.

"What...happened? What did he do?" Naruto asked.

"Just leave your friends to the police, the Commissioner will find them, trust me," Bruce said before exiting the room.

"Until then, rest well."

Naruto watched his guardian leave the room, before narrowing his eyes.

"Like hell, I'm staying still," He said as he stood up and walked towards the window.

_"I'm a shinobi damn it. What's the point of having the skills if I won't use it to help my friends? But I can't rescue them like this..."_

Naruto then suddenly gained an idea as a wicked grin appeared on his face

**Time Skip**

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce was in his study, staring out the window, Ace standing by his side. He shouldn't be feeling so restless, but he just can't ignore the pit in his stomach.

_"I shouldn't be so worried. She's on the case, so I'm sure she can save those girls," _Bruce thought.

But still, Bruce felt so useless. All those years of blood, sweat, and tears, reduced to sitting in this room, staring out the sky.

Suddenly, he noticed Ace perking up.

"What's wrong, boy?" The old man asked as Ace stood up, walking towards the door.

Eyes narrowed, Bruce let Ace out and followed him until they reached the entrance of the Bat Cave. His eyes widened before he quickly entered the entrance. He walked towards the center of the Cave and looked to the glass cases and saw that his old suit was gone, and on it was a note.

_Bruce-_  
_I borrowed your suit. I'll return it. Be back soon._  
_-Naruto._

_"Naruto... and he took the old suit. I can't track him. Hmm," _Bruce thought after a deep scowl.

Bruce walked towards something covered in a white sheet. He pulled it off, revealing a worktable with a few prototype gadgets. He grabbed an unfinished Batarang and a few tools before he started working.

**Neo Gotham**

It was dark, with a hint of a storm coming. A lot of people were talking about what happened at school, and some of them were worried. Since either those girls were related to them, or it could happen to them next.

Unaware, a figure was running across the rooftops, the cape fluttering behind him. He pulled out a grappling gun from the belt and fired it, letting him swing across the buildings. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, and the silhouette of Batman illuminated the sky.

"Man, I thought this thing would be too big for me, but it fights like a glove," Naruto said to himself as he landed on a rooftop and kept running.

_"I'm not buff, so maybe the suit is made with some special fitting cloth. Either way, this cape is cool!"_

Naruto grew serious as he ran towards the docks. From what he remembered from fighting those guys, he got the faint scent of seawater, and the only place in Neo Gotham that was close to the sea was the Neo Gotham Docklands.

It was a stretch, but it was the only lead.

Naruto finally reached the docks, landing on a nearby building. He pulled out a pair of old binoculars, which had a scanner, enhanced espionage, and infrared vision. It had other features, but they were outdated in the futuristic world.

As the new Bat looked over the docks, he spotted a big ship loading a lot of trucks. Eyes narrowing, he zoomed in on the ship, and he spotted Coach Masters, talking to a strange figure. It looked like a man wearing a fancy white suit, but his head was covered in some strange metallic substance, looking like a skinless head, with glowing red eyes.

Activating enhanced espionage, he managed to get some part of their conversation.

"Coul-o it ri-fuc-blond pu-," Masters said before he received a vicious punch in the face by the masked person.

"If anyo-inds out abo-rationg, I'm gonna fu-ear you lim-and feed you-our family!" the masked guy then turned to the masked henchmen.

"Get th-e bitches in the ca-o hold and let's ge-these shit ho-!"

"Man, this thing needs an update," Naruto muttered before he pocketed the device.

Lenses narrowing, Naruto slinks to the shadows, using his old training.

Two henchmen were guarding the pathway towards the ship, armed with blasters. Suddenly, there was a clacking noise, getting their attention.

"What was that?" the guard on the left asked.

"I'll check it out," the other guard said, walking towards the sound. He walked behind the crate, kneeling behind it, founding a piece of rock. He picked it up and stood up, unaware that his partner was being dragged behind the crates.

"Just a piece of rock. Probably just some brats-where'd you go?"

He noticed his partner gone. Before he would call him, Naruto appeared behind him, grabbed him in a sleeper hold. He struggled to get free, but Naruto's grip was too strong. Soon, he was unconscious, dropping his weapon. Naruto then dragged him behind the crates, handcuffing him.

The new Bat then fired a grappling hook to the ship, climbing over the rails and quickly walking towards cover, just as a pair of henchmen walked by.

_"If I want to find the girls, I need to go to the cargo hold,"_ He thought as he crept through the shadows.

_"Now...where the hell is it?"_

"Damn it, guarding the cargo hold again," one of the guards nearby complained.

"Why are you so upset about it?" the other one asked.

"I mean, you get to guard those nake girls, and you see the tits they have?"

"But what's the point if I can't have fun with them? I mean c'mon! If I wanted to stare at nake tits, I'd use my phone!"

"Well, if we do a good job, the boss might give us a few bitches to keep," the guard said.

"Hey, that's a good idea," the guard said.

"Well, let's go guard those bitches."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched the two walks away, entering the ship. Before they could get far, he picked up a small tracer and flicked it at them, hitting one on the pants. He looked at them before noticing a vent nearby. He walked towards the vent and quietly pried it open. He crawled inside it, placing the vent back to hide his force entrance.

Through his mask, the Bat kept following the two through the vents, being careful and quiet, going deeper and deeper into the ship. Finally, he reached his destination, a large, secured door. The two guards he was following relieved the two guarding the door before taking their place.

Naruto waited for a few minutes before he pulled out some black pellets from the belt and rolled it through the vents.

"Hm?" the guard on the right said as he noticed the pellets.

Suddenly, the pellets release a thick cloud of smoke.

"What the hell!?"

Naruto quickly kicked the vent off the wall and walked out and attacked. He grabbed the closest one by the front of the shirt and judo-flipped him to the wall. He then charged at the second guard, jabbing him on the throat before grabbing his head and kneeling him on the face, knocking him unconscious.

Once the smoke cleared, the new Bat stood on top of the beaten guards, giving a satisfied nod. He walked towards the large door, seeing that it was reinforced with steel. Even with his strength, he couldn't break it.

The only way to open the door was through the security pad, but it can only be unlocked by a special security card. He tried using the decoder, but it was outdated.

Maybe he should have taken the other suit? Those tools would be more useful than the ones he currently has but he had little clue on how to use them. So, there is that and moving on.

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed, causing him to turn and saw a pair of guards, who looked surprised to see him with two unconscious guys.

Naruto quickly grabbed two batarangs and threw it at the two guards just as one of them was about to call for backup. The projectiles hit the guards' heads, causing them to stumble. He ran towards them, grabbed their heads and slammed them together, knocking them out.

"That was close," He muttered, unaware that one of the guards he knocked out earlier gained consciousness and aimed a gun at his back.

Something small and black suddenly flew passed Naruto's head, hitting the guard's gun, destroying it. Surprised, Naruto saw the guy still conscious, so he quickly charged, kneeing him on the face that sent him slamming to the wall.

_"You need to be more aware of your surroundings," _A familiar voice said, shocking Naruto. He turned to the source and saw that it was a bigger and bulkier Batarang that was glowing and floating.

"Mr. Wayne?" He said in shock.

_"Don't say my name so loudly," _The Batarang reprimanded him.

_"Come back to the mansion immediately and give me back the suit. We're going to have a long talk."_

"I can't leave," Naruto said as he gestured at the door and spoke, "The girls are behind this door; I just need to open it."

_"I've contacted the police; they'll be here soon."_

"That might take too long. I need to get the security card to open the door," Naruto said as he started walking.

Suddenly, Naruto fell on his back as the remote control Batarang hit the back of his knee. He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, looking at the Batarang.

_"You're coming home, now," _Bruce said in a stern voice.

"And I said no!" Naruto said as he threw three batarangs at the remote control Batarang, but it easily destroyed the three before smacking Naruto on the head, causing him to fall back on the ground.

Naruto quickly jumped back to his feet and tried to punch the Batarang, but it moved, dodging his punches. The Batarang then hit his forehead, then swerved and smack his tailbone, causing him to yelp in pain before the Batarang went and hit his stomach before it flew up to his chin.

Amidst all this, Naruto was thinking how embarrassing it was to lose to a remote-controlled projectile.

_"How can you save these girls when you can't beat a toy being controlled by an old man? Just leave it to the police."_

"I can't leave, not now," Naruto said as he forced himself up.

"If I leave now and something will happen to those girls...I'll never forgive myself."

The Batarang was silent as Bruce stared through the screen, looking at Naruto. For that slight moment, he swore that he could see himself in that suit.

_"...I did some research on the ship; if the one holding the key card is the one in charge would be in the VIP suite. If it's not there, the controls for the lock might be in that room. Follow me."_

Naruto looked at the Batarang before he nodded gracefully. He was about to follow it before he remembered the unconscious guards on the ground. He got an idea since he noticed that they weren't that big compared to him.

A few minutes later, a disguised Naruto was walking out the decks, discreetly following Bruce's direction, who was hiding inside his shirt. He spotted a few guards, who nodded at him. He waited for them to pass before he quickly enters the hall, climbing up the stairs until he reached the top floor.

_"Go straight and take a left. It's the last door in the hall."_

Following his instructions, Naruto found the suite lounge. Using the scanner in his mask, he could tell that it was empty. He tried opening it, but it was locked. Looking behind him to make sure the coast was clear, he pulled out a Batarang and jammed it at the knob, breaking the lock.

The Dark Knight entered the room, which was the definition of fancy, carpeted floors, king-size bed with velvet pillows and blanket, a jacuzzi on the side, a bar with fancy drinks, and a desk with monitors on it. He walked towards the monitor, hoping to see the keycard. He didn't find it, but he did find the controls.

"Okay, this should be simple," He said as he looked over the buttons and the map above it.

The young man saw that they were labeled, showing which button would unlock each room. He looked for the one that would unlock the cargo hold. When he found it, he pressed it, but curse when the screen showed that it required some fingerprints.

"Huh...Any chance you got a Bat Finger Scanner Jammer or something?"

"That's as far as you'll go," a voice said behind him as he felt something heavy touching the back of his head.

Naruto slowly lifted his hands as he stood straight. He looked behind him and saw that it was the man with the metal mask, holding the gun. He was shocked that he didn't hear him sneak behind him.

"You think I wouldn't notice a freak getting on my ship? Who the fuck do you think I am?" The man demanded as guards entered the room, armed and aimed at Naruto, ready to shoot.

"A guy who's into some serious BDSM?" Naruto joked.

"Seriously, how do you breathe through that thing?"

"Is that your last words, Shit Face?" The guy said, raising his hand, ready to give the signal to shoot.

"I have a lot of time before I reach my last words," Naruto said before the Batarang flew out his jacket and smack the guy on the head, causing him to stumble.

Naruto took that distraction and threw some smoke pellets on the ground, covering them with black smoke.

"Hey!"

"What the hell!"

"Wait! Don't shoot!"

It was chaos as the soldiers were overcome from the dark smoke, slamming into each other as they try to see through the smoke. Suddenly, the smoke slowly dissipated as they saw the door open. They also saw their boss missing his jacket and pants.

"Damn it! He got my funky security card! Get that asshole and fill him with bullets!" The guy demanded, causing his men to rush out the door.

Unaware of the loose vent on the ceiling, Naruto was safely making his way through the vents with the keycard in hand.

"Now I can get those girls out," He said as he spotted a vent, crawling towards it.

_"Not with those men on your tail," _Bruce said, the Batarang flying in front of Naruto.

"Hey, who was that guy with the black mask?" Naruto asked as he quietly exited the air vent and took off the guard's uniform, untying the cape.

_"He's Roman Sionis III, the grandson of an old enemy of mine. Back in my day, Roman Sionis was known as Black Mask, an almost untouchable crime boss," _Bruce informed.

"So...the black mask is a family thing?"

_"Roman's mask was an accident that caused the cloth to burn in his skin."_

"Damn. What's this guy's story?"

_"From what I know, Roman Sionis III was living in poverty due to his family's bad rep. So, he followed in his grandfather's footsteps and took in the life of crime. With money and power behind him, he's one of Gotham's almost untouchable crime bosses."_

"You said 'almost'," Naruto noted.

_"If we stop him tonight, then we have enough evidence to take him down," _Bruce said.

"Huh..."

_"What?"_

"Never thought I'd hear you so lively."

_"...Focus on the task at hand."_

Naruto smirked before he sneaked around the ship. He couldn't just go back to the cargo hold; they would expect him to do that. He needed to take care of those thugs before he rescues the girls.  
With a grin, he pulled out the various tools and gadgets in his belt, ready to cause pain and mischief to his enemies.

**Later**

Black Mask II was on his chair, his fists clenched angrily. He was looking at the various screens on his table, trying to find the bitch that intruded on his ship.

It took him years of blood, sweat, and tears to get to where he was. He sold his family to buy the money he needed to reinvent himself. He used his new image to learn what he needed, and once he knew enough of his work started. He started his gang of burglars and drug dealers, then he upgraded to weapons and bank heists and went big with human trafficking. With the money and goods he obtained, he made some powerful friends, friends that help him get the protection he needed to keep the feds and police off his ass. He surgically put this mask on his face to show he wasn't someone to mess with.

And now, all his hard work was in jeopardy because of some guy that had no business in his ship!

"You dumbassses found him yet!?" He exclaimed through the speakers.

_"Not yet sir!"_

"If you don't find him, I'm gonna rip off your arms and shoved it in your ass until you can taste for shit-covered fingers! So find him!"

He slammed the button with his fist before he stood up, walking towards the bar, grabbing a bottle of vodka.

"Dumbass fuckers can't even fucking find a freak," He said as he took a big gulp, shuddering as he let the strong flavor calm him.

"Fuck, I needed that."

Suddenly, an explosion shook the ship, causing Black Mask to drop the bottle, shattering it on the ground. He ran back to the screens.

"What the fuck was that!?"

The answers he got were panicked screams. Confused, he looked at the screens and saw his mercenaries. And they were looking like a waste of money. He saw a lot of them tied up by tripwires, assaulted by gas pellets, rotten food, boiling water, some very dirty toilet water. Some were even half nude or dressed in girls' underwear.

"What the fuck!?" Black Mask II exclaimed as he saw the confusing mess.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

As the guards and mercenaries ran around like headless chickens chased by rabid wolves, Naruto sneaked his way back to the secured entrance of the cargo hold. After he set up the traps, Batarang Bruce left, saying he needed to do something.

As Naruto swiped the card on the security lock, the light turned green and it opened, revealing a staircase.

"So far, so good," He said as he started climbing down the stairs. As he got closer, he heard some grunts and sobs.

Eyes narrowing, the blonde pulled out a Batarang and walked faster but quietly. He finally reached the bottom, which had a lot of big, glass cages, filled with a lot of teenage girls. Seems like his school wasn't the only one that got hit. The grunts and sobs got louder as he sneaked through the cages.

"Squeezed tighter, bitch!"

"Please...no more..."

He got on top of a cage and saw the source of the sounds and he felt anger. On the ground was Bobbi 'Blade' Sommer, wearing only a pair of black panties, crying as she held her bare breast together. The one on top of her, with his dick out, was Masters, a smirk on his face as he moved his hips.

"Yeah, this is what you bitch are good for," he said cruelly as he grabbed her bitch, squeezing them roughly, causing her to release a pained gasp.

"I've been looking forward to this all week!"

"No! Let go!" Blade cried.

"Why when I'm so close!" He exclaimed as he increased his pace.

"I'm gonna nut all over that pretty face of yours!"

Just as Master about moved, a Batarang hit him on the head, dazing him. Before he recovers, Naruto jumps in with a kick on the head, sending him off Blade.

Masters landed on the ground, landing on his front, groaning in pain.

Naruto glared at the man who kidnapped so many innocent girls, and now he assaulted on his students. Unable to control himself, he walked towards his ex-gym teacher and stomped his balls.

Masters released a silent scream of intense pain before he fainted, foaming on the mouth.

"That felt nice," The blonde sighed before he turned to Blade, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here to help."

"W-who are you?" Blade asked, covering her breast.

"I'm-," Naruto said before the ship shook from another explosion.

"No time!"

He then pulled out some explosive batarangs and jumped in the air. He threw the batarangs, which gracefully flew, hitting the locks.

"Back away from the door!" He ordered as he covered Blade protectively.

The batarangs beeped before it gave a weak explosion, causing the doors to open. All the girls rushed out, wearing nothing but their underwear. They all looked at Naruto with shock, confusion, and gratitude.

"Alright, everyone follows me!" The Dark Knight exclaimed as he led the girls towards the stairs. Due to the chaos he caused, the guards were more focus on their safety rather than the large group of half nude girls. They made it on top of the deck, which was slowly sinking.

"Get on the lifeboats, quickly!"

The girls followed his instructions, getting on the lifeboats, which fell to the safe water below. Naruto was about to get on when a blaster suddenly hit his shoulder. He exclaimed in pain, surprised as he turned to the source and saw Black Mask II, looking very pissed.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you piece of shit!"

"Geez, you need to wash that mouth of yours," Naruto said as he ran towards Black Mask II as the girls got on the boats.

The masked mobster fired, but Naruto kept dodging. He then threw some batarangs towards Black Mask II, who just fired at the projectiles, until he missed one that hit the side of his weapon, causing it to explode and wounding his hand.

"Fuck!" He shouted in pain.

"Give up, Sionis. You have no more help and no girls to sell. And once the police see all of this, you're going to jail," Naruto said as he glared at the mobster.

"You think you can stop me, Shit Face?" Black Mask exclaimed as he removed his suit jacket and shirt, revealing some black patches on certain parts of his body.

"I've built this empire with my bare hands, and it's not going down by a wannabe freak!"

Black Mask grabbed something from his pants pockets, being some black rods and attached it to the patches. Suddenly the patches glowed, as well as his veins glowed, and his muscles bulged.

Naruto watched as the lanky man suddenly bulked up.

"Okay, was not expecting that," He said before Black Mask II roared and charged.

The mobster slammed his fists on the wooden floor as the blonde jumped to the side. He quickly threw some quick punches on Black Mask II's sides, but it had little effect.

Black Mask II swatted Naruto with his giant arm, causing Naruto to slam through the metal wall. He didn't have time to recover as Black Mask II charged and ram him through the wall, busting through it. Naruto groaned as he lied on his back before Black Mask II jumped over him, slamming his fists to the ground, which Naruto narrowly avoided.

The wooden floor gave in, causing Naruto and Black Mask II to fall in the maintenance room of the ship. Naruto groaned as he weakly looked around the room before he was roughly grabbed by the cape. Black Mask II used the cape to flung him across the room, tearing the cape as Naruto slammed into the machine that keeps the ship from getting too hot.

"You think putting on a Halloween costume is going to stop me, you sonuva bitch?" Black Mask II said as he grabbed Naruto by the neck and lifted him up, causing Naruto to grab his arm.

"Yeah, I heard the legends, but that's just what he is, a legend, a damn myth to scare children. You think putting that on makes you Batman?"

Naruto gasp as he felt Black Mask II's hand tighten around his neck. He let the arm go, grabbing something from his belt as the brute choked him. He then glared at Black Mask II.

"I...am...Batman!" Batman exclaimed before throwing two batarangs at Black Mask II's face, hitting his eyes.

"Agh!" The brute exclaimed as he let go of Batman as he held his eyes in pain, who quickly ran towards him, pulling out a pair of brass knuckles. He started punching the brute at the rods, causing him to exclaim in pain, before smashing his fists on his face, causing a few cracks to appear.

Batman then used a grapple to swing above Black Mask II, using the momentum to kick the brute on the back, sending him tumbling towards the machine, which Batman threw a few explosive batarangs on it. Batman rolled on the ground before pulling out a trigger, pressing it.

The batarangs beeped before exploding, causing ice-cold air to burst in front of Black Mask II, who screamed as he felt the icy pain through his body. He tried to move, but soon his entire body was trapped in ice.

Batman glared at the trapped brute before sighing, holding his ribs.

"C'mon, walk it off," He said as he walked out the room.

"Walk it off."

**Later**

The NGPD arrived in the docks, seeing a lot of the kidnapped schoolgirls, all draped in blankets, huddled around the fire in a drum, looking shaken but unhurt. Next to them was a cage full of the grunts and mercenaries that kidnapped them, including a passed out Masters and a beaten-up Sionis, who's mask was fractured. As the police helped the girls to ambulances, alone, an elderly woman with glasses looked at the captured thugs before noticing something attacked to the cage.

It was a small disc.

She took the small item and looked at it with narrowed eyes. She suddenly looked up at a building, swearing that she saw a figure on top of it before disappearing.

"Commissioner Gordon," a police officer said, saluting at her and spoke, "All kidnaped victims addressed and accounted for."

"Good, now get these punks in the truck," She said, pocketing the disc and walking back to her car.

"By the way, ma'am. They keep saying that they were saved by a man dressed as a bat," The officer said.

"I see..." She said before continuing to her car.

**Wayne Mansion**

Naruto was sneaking through the mansion, entering through the window, intending to remove the suit and getting the hell out of the mansion before Bruce sees him. He did steal the suit, so it wasn't within reason that he would expect the old man to be livid with him.

"That's it...nice and quiet," He whispered to himself before the lights were turned on, causing him to freeze. He slowly turned his head and saw Bruce waiting for him, a stern expression on his face, and Ace sitting beside him.

"Um...hey," Naruto said lamely as he removed the cowl, looking sheepish.

"What did I tell you?" Bruce asked in a stern voice.

"N-now I know you're mad-."

"I don't want to hear it."

"-but I couldn't help it, my friends were in danger-."

"And now I got to hear it."

"-and since you weren't using this stuff, I thought I could borrow it. So when you think about it, this is kinda your fault for leaving them unattended."

Bruce and Ace both looked at him as he realized what he just said.

"What did you just say?"

"I-I take that back," Naruto said quickly, waving his hands around.

Suddenly, Bruce sighed as he patted Ace's head.

"You don't understand, Naruto," Bruce said with a sigh, looking so much like his age, surprising Naruto. In all the time he was with Bruce, he never looked so old before, so tired.

"Batman isn't needed in this city."

"...You're wrong," Naruto said, causing Bruce to look at him, seeing the expression on Naruto's face.

"You're right, there are so many heroes out there, some of them having amazing powers, but it doesn't matter, not in this city at least. I've seen so many punks and crooks out there who do whatever they want. You know why? Because they know they can get away with it. This city...this world needs a symbol, a symbol of fear to keep the bad guys at bay, and a symbol of hope for the people who can't do anything but pray." Naruto then looked at the mask, sighing deeply and spoke again, "Jiraiya told me it was my job to be that symbol in my world...but I failed. Maybe here, I can finally fulfill my promise to him."

Bruce looked as Naruto faced him, his eyes filled with a sense of purpose, making something stir inside the old man. It was the same sense of purpose he had when he vowed to keep the criminal society at bay so that no one else would suffer as he did.

"...You were sloppy," Bruce suddenly said, his voice changing, becoming deeper.

"You took too many hits. It took you two and a half minutes to set up those traps and another three minutes to save the girls. You did well against their advantage over technology, but you'll need to learn how to use my technology to get a more even playing field."

"You mean..." Naruto said, his eyes wide and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We'll work on that, tomorrow," Bruce said as he extended a hand to Naruto.

"I won't let you down," Naruto said as he shook Bruce's hand, who merely smirked.

"Welcome to my world," Batman said as he let go.

A new Dark Knight is born and Gotham will change.

**...**

**Naruto's Harem (Not in order): Amy, Wonder Woman, Huntress (Helena Wayne), Black Canary (Olivia Queen), Nightstar, Aquagirl, Spoiler (Melanie Walker), Catwoman (Vanessa Black), Nightwing (Dawn Grayson), Max Gibson, Chelsea Cunningham, The Dee-Dee's, and Inque (Irene Clay). (Maybe two more)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 New Red Hood**

**AN: Great thanks everyone, love the support coming and will do my best on writing this story as much as I can. **

**Before chapter two, I should explain more or someone misses it, my bad. Naruto's charka was used to heal the wounds he gained from coming to Earth 12 and will take 20-30 years to or might return, being a long shot.**

**Also, Naruto will be tactician first then detective second like a certain Dark Knight. He is learning and will show his skills in action as the story goes on. Now enjoy chapter two :)**

**Batman Begins (2005) Training**

**Wayne Manor (Naruto's Room)**

The light shines from the sun blast through the room, hitting the young man's face and waking him for the day. Naruto groaned as he covered up himself with the blanket.

"Bats are nocturnal," Naruto said through the pillow and blanket with a small groan.

"Bats maybe but not young man done with high school and finishing his online college classes. 10:00 pushing in," Bruce said with Ace coming in and got pat on the head.

Naruto uncovered himself with a sigh, knowing the old man was right and should get up for the day. He rubbed his eyes with his right arm and needed to get up for the day.

It has been a few months since Naruto became Batman and started his training on learning the technology of now instead of the old toys he used. His normal was doing good as he graduated high school while keeping in touch with his friends that are still in high school and started online college classes to balance out his hero and normal life. The hero's life was starting slow for now and was for the best as Bruce wanted Naruto to take it slow to get training and learn a few more things before going out again.

Word was coming fast and starting to kick up for the blonde. The kids at school, mostly the girls were wondering about the hero that saved them and wonder what's he like. Gangs and thugs were starting to be scared because Black Mask II was taken down by the Bat but mostly push it aside as they don't believe in the legend and will soon learn the hard way. Other people wonder the same thing about the Dark Knight returning and some not so much as they don't like vigilantes running around in their city.

Bruce handed Naruto a cup of coffee to help get his day going and newspaper to see the headline that was talking about Dark Knight showings. Not much has seen Batman after the Black Mask's heist and wonder if he was real which he is and the girls at schools spoke the truth.

"The stretch art is still not better," Naruto commented, putting the paper down and got up out of bed before doing his morning pushups to start up the day.

They have no photos for Batman and the old ones were outdated, so they used a stretch art that looks like a black clothing humanoid bat with wings and fangs. It can't be helped and moving on.

Bruce rolled his eyes as it can be helped and said, "Indeed, but many would believe what they want to believe. And do five more."

"Right!" Naruto painted as he did five more pushups and was done. He patted Ace and took a sip of water.

"Any meetings we got today?" The blonde asked.

"Nope, Luke has it covered for the time being and pushing Powers back. The company is on hold until the CEO is picked through votes and ratings to the end of the year. Lucius has finished our request and will be handing the updated suit in tonight for a look," Bruce answered.

"Awesome."

Naruto had met the Foxs after finishing high school and set college up, getting a good friendship in for the three. The blonde had been aiming to have the Wayne Enterprises stay in the right hands either Bruce's or Luke's. The old man had signed the ownership to two people he can trust, being Helena Wayne and Naruto Uzumaki.

The blonde had a close call hearted attacked that day or maybe fainted but kept his cool and will do his best for elder Wayne. He had taken company lessons and learn more about Wayne Enterprises to the goals that will share for everyone.

However or before taking the company, Derek Powers of Powers Techonaly wanted Wayne Enterprises and merged the two companies to a big one. The greedy members of the broad agreed but the overvote ruled them out and have the company on hold until the CEO is picked.

Headline: Wayne's Future in Uzukmai or Powers, become the big news to this very day and the votes were going in the blonde's favor. He had great goals for helping the world and other cites with the ideas of clean energy to power the city with Fox Tech helping the Wayne on every step of the way, being safe and not at a high price which got the large broad and many people wanting him to be the CEO.

Derek had been pushing forward with military updates and deadly weapons for mass destruction but Naruto had to counter the ideas and saying they were out of place. We can just say that the two won't and never get along, racing still on.

"Good, I hate going in meetings with Powers. He makes my skin crawl," Naruto said before getting some clean clothes and headed for the showers.

"You are not the only one," Bruce said, knowing what the blonde meet and the background the pair have to dig up from Powers' closet, not liking the man anymore and other reasons to keep Derek from getting Wayne Enterprises into his dirty hands.

Soon enough, Naruto finished his shower and got dressed up for the day. He wore some workout clothes, being a white shirt, black pants, and white running shoes. He was going to work out some more before heading out into Gotham and see a few friends of his that are still in school.

"Got some training for me, Bruce?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep, weights, boxing, and some runs for the morning. We'll go over more tonight and see the suit updates," Bruce replied.

"Nice," The blonde said with a smirk and headed downstairs for the gym with Ace following him to get breakfast which the young man will happily get for the good bad dog.

Just another day.

**Time Skip**

**Hamilton Hill High School, 2:30 PM**

Naruto signed at the front office for a visitor pass and started to walk around the school he graduated. He always had time to see his friends and what they are doing. The blonde had talked to Max and Chelsea, catching up on old times and learn some interesting things that have been going around school.

The girls had told the blonde that things were finally coming back to normal somewhat but the fangirls were going crazy and wanted to find the Dark Knight.

Naruto coughed at that and felt a cold shiver in his spine. Damn fan girls these days, but moving on.

Chelsea had told Naruto that something was going on with Blade as she had been acting different and no blames her from what happens as that can change a person, but she slowly changing. She had been getting her grades up, taking some news class to become a journalist like Lois Lane-Kent back in the days, and took some gymnast as well. Odd and very strange but at least she is acting like a normal high school student and building up to something.

"That's strange," Naruto commented.

"Yeah, it is. Blade seems normal but is changing and I think it's cool in a way," Chelsea said.

"I agree as to when I was at school and remember that Blade and no offense, a bitch. I'm glad that her friends are helping her out and she is taking a different leaf of things. Gotham could use journalists these days," The blonde said.

"Okay, treehugger," Max commented, getting the three to share a laugh.

The three kept hanging until a cellphone ring, being the blonde's and he answers it.

"Naruto here."

"Come back to the manor, the suit is here and time for a test run," A voice said, being Bruce.

"That soon. Interesting, I'll be there to wear the new suit," He said, before ending the call and sighed as his hang was putting aside for the time being.

"Call for Minster Money Man," Max joked, knowing that Naruto was named as one of Bruce Wayne's heires and possible CEO of the company.

"Something like that. I brought a new suit and need to try it out," Naruto said.

"Guys needs the suit," Chelsea said.

"You have no idea. I'll call you girls when I can and maybe go out for lunch next. Take care girls," The blonde said, taking his leave.

"Bye Naruto," The girls said their goodbyes watching the blonde leave.

Naruto waved as he took his leave for his ride. As he took his leave, he heard something was going on being his friend Terry getting into trouble again. Oh boy here we go again and it can't be helped. He sighed and hoped that one day his friend could pull himself out of the dirt. Anything can happen and somethings have to handle themself.

Naruto left the school grounds for his ride, being a blue sports car with orange and started driving towards home to see the new suit that the Foxes made for him.

The blonde started to think back on how he wanted the change to come about to the suit. The full black suit had little protection while good gadgets and tools to use, but again the protection was needed as a good number of people will shoot him a lot.

So, Naruto had a talk with Bruce about updating the suit with different and same updates that some suits have. They went back and forth with the suit a couple of times until finally coming down to the final design. The Fox brothers seem interested in the suit and agreed on handling it which seems like they are done and the suit is ready to try out.

The drive was good, a little long, but safe and easy to get by, having Naruto drive to Wayne Manor and see the suit.

**Wayne Manor, Batcave**

The Batcave was clean up and online, having Naruto and Bruce getting all systems running again. The pair were out at the work table to see the new suit.

"Wow," Naruto commented, seeing the suit on the table and ready to try out. He checked out the gauntlet, pushing a button to have three razor blades come out.

"Indeed. Lucius had run tests on the armor of the suit and made sure the equipment is well easy to handle. Luke double-checked the suit for you to be lighter, faster, and agile," Bruce said but stopped as the blonde pushed a button that had the razor blades fire out of the gauntlet to a nearby target.

"Maybe you should read the instructions first."

"Right," The blonde agreed as he placed the gauntlet down.

"Now the suit will protect you from a good number of things, but some damage can be left behind. Like a bullet could enter where the joints connect or the deep in the rip area. Now the most protected area of the suit will be the bat symbol, being the armor's strongest point and will withstand a straight bullet shot."

Naruto nodded his head, taking everything the old man told in and took a look at the utility belt, seeing the tools that will help him in the field as Batman.

"Portal tonight?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer and would be ready.

"Always. Another gang is arming themself from Black Mask's former operation and will start a gang war in Gotham. Stop the gang and destroy the weapon crates," Bruce informed.

Naruto smiled as he started to change into his new suit. Instead of a full black suit, the armor was a little bulk up, not as much. A silver utility belt that carried a good number of tools. The arm and leg pads were placed on, locking in place before the three razor blades pop out. The chest had a red bat symbol like the normal suit did but flex glass before setting in place. The armor locks up fully once the cowl/helmet was placed on with the red eyes and black mask covered activated over the user's mask. It can be deactivated when needed and has an air filter.

"How does it feel?" Bruce asked.

"Like a glove," Naruto or now Batman answered, having his deep and dark.** (Christian Bale)**

The Dark Knight headed to the landing platform for his ride to come. The Batmobile was in works due to updating and getting some logins in for the new suit link up with it. So, the Batcycle will have to do and works for the new Bat.

Batman climbed in the Batcycle set, powering the engine for taking off. He trun towards Bruce, giving him a node and was ready to launch. The elder Wayne nodded back as he opens the doors and allowed the cycle to take off.

The Batcycle took off and excited the Batcave for the night out.

Batman pushed a few buttons, having the Batcycle at a good speed for him to control and have the cycle in stealth mode. He set in autopilot, thank Bruce for that, and started to see that he was close to his location.

**Neo Gotham**

After having the Batcycle on standby, Batman landed on a rooftop and saw the gang at work for Black Mask's toys which they are loading the crates into their trucks. He narrowed his red eyes, having the lens zoomed in and saw the crates were weapons. Most likely to start a gang war with those kinds of guns and that's not going to happen, not in Gotham.

Batman jumped off the rooftop before having his wings pop and glide to down in good motion. He then activated his rocket boots, having his speed double and found his first target.

Down below, a thug loaded the next crat in but stopped as a shadow cover him. The shadow as the shape of a bat and brought his attention to look to see fearful coming towards him.

"It's him!" The thug shouted, getting the other's attention and started to turn scared of seeing the Bat himself.

Batman then brought his legs up and drop kicked the thug in the face, sending him flying into the boxes while the Bat land on the ground to see the group before him.

The first thug rushed at the Dark Knight with a punch to the face but was countered and back elbowed in the face. The thug backed away before being kicked in the face and knock out.

The next two thugs rushed behind Batman to double team him but were easy counter and slammed into the ground to later get a punch in the face to knock their lights out. The last thug grabbed a gun to shoot the freak but the gun was knocked out of his hands with a good aim Batarangs to the gun and hand.

Batman jumped the last thug before grabbing his arm to break in two and then punched his lights out.

"It's done. That's one shipment not hitting the streets," Batman said to his radio in his crow that allows him to talk with Bruce at the cave, but the strange thing is that no one is talking back.

"Bruce?"

_"..."_

Batman hummed, moving to pass that for now and will check back to the cave once he is done here. He grabbed the Explosive Gel from his utility belt and spay the crates to destroy the guns. He walked back before pushing the trigger, causing the crats to explode and destroyed the last of Black Mask's weapons from hitting the streets.

The Dark Knight then heard the sirens, meaning the police were coming and should leave. He pushed the button on his arm gauntlet, having the Batcycle coming to his location and fired a grappling hook to get into the motorcycle. He pulled himself up and entered the Batcycle to leave the area for the cops to pick the trash up.

Batman decided to head back to the cave and check on Bruce as he had a feeling that something was wrong if he didn't answer him. He usually does, or if something has come up like medication, but only one way to find out...to the Batcave!

**Small Time Skip**

**Wayne Manor, Batcave**

The trip back home was quicker than Batman thought which was odd, but moving as he drives into the cave and parks his motorcycle. He saw the main computer was on, but no Bruce to be seen anywhere in the cave and hummed in thought before walking over to the table to take his suit off for the now.

Naruto had taken his costume off, getting into normal clothes and relax for the time being as he walks upstairs to the study. He saw Ace running to him with a bark and tail wagging, being happy to see the blonde and caused him to smile.

"Hey Ace," Naruto greeted as he keeps looking for the old man, but stopped as he saw Bruce sitting on a chair and nearby.

The blonde saw the elder Wayne taking some calm breaths and could guess that something happens while he was gone.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, handing Bruce a glass of water to drink up and relax a bit.

"I'll live," Bruce replied before drinking some sips of his water.

"I see, but something did happen when I was gone, right?" The blonde said, seeing a few things out of place and would point them out soon enough.

"How so?" The elder Wayne asked, testing the blonde's detective skills.

"You didn't answer my call, meaning you were busy and ran into something that came up in the manor to your attention. You are taking stead breaths to calm her heart rate and Ace is by your side. So what happened?"

Bruce smiled a little that the blonde had almost hit the nail on the head. Naruto was a tactician first then a detective second but is learning and building his detective skills up.

"Close but almost there. I got a warning from one of my cameras outside the manor that something was happening. Some Jokerz gang members catching a kid here and I helped him fought the gang but had a small problem with my heart, nothing I can't handle and got some medication. When I woke up, the kid had found the cave and I had Ace chase him out," Bruce explained before drinking more water while Ace lays down for some rest.

"We need to fix those locks. How did he found the cave?" Naruto asked.

"Noted, a little bat told him," The elder pointed out.

"Wow."

Talk about an odd timing. Naruto found the cave when a bat was in grandfather's clock and now it happens again. Again, wow, just wow. But who was the kid that came here and found out about the cave?

"Who was the kid?" Naruto asked, taking a set across from Bruce and relax for the evening as the case was done.

"A friend of yours from school, Terry Mcginnis," Bruce replied.

"Terry, huh. He must have run into trouble again and trouble comes around for him here," The blonde pointed out, guessing his friend most of had a fight with the Jokerz which the chase leads him to here.

"You don't say."

"Yeah. So, should we worry about Terry telling everyone about the cave?"

"I don't think so. From what you told me, Terry is a troubled kid but is okay around and I have a feeling you won't tell anyone of our secret."

"That's good to hear. I was worry that you will have me beat up my friend to keep his mouth shut."

"That might come but not likey."

"Right."

The pair had stayed quiet for the night but can't help themself feel something dread was coming. Little do they know that something was bad had happened and great lost had come to Terry.

**Time Skip**

The next day something bad happened and great lost had happened to Terry indeed. Naruto had found out that his friend's dad and someone he somewhats knows at the company, Warren McGinnis had died. He was killed by a gang of Jokerz jumping him and seems like a robbing as the place was trashed, but nothing was stolen which seems odd and moving on.

Naruto was giving his respects and attended the funeral of Warren. He wanted to be at his friend and help him as he knows what it's like to lose the ones you care about. The blonde had lost a lot but he builds himself up and was grateful for Bruce on helping him. Now it was his trun to help a friend.

The blonde did his best to help his friend, but it was quite the whole day and didn't say a word which was respected and move on.

Naruto left the funeral after giving his respects and condolences for Wayne Manor for the day. He sighed as the drive back home was calm and short. During the drive, the blonde couldn't help himself in thinking if Warren's death was right or not. No, he knows that death is death, can't that, but its something.

Naruto was thinking if the Jokerz did kill Warren to get back at Terry for ruining their fun. It's 50/50, but he knows better and felt that something was up. Could it be that someone had killed Warren and made it look like it was the clowns that did it? It's possible and its time to take a look at it.

Once parking and changing his black former suit for some work out clothes, Naruto had to the study room and towards the grandfather clock. By having the pointer hand at 10 and set in place, the clock opens and allows the blonde to head into the cave.

"I had a feeling you will head down there," A voice said, being Bruce who walked down the stairs behind the blonde with Ace tagging along.

"Yeah," Naruto simply said as he trun the lights on.

"Mind telling me what you are doing?" The elder Wayne asked, wondering what's got Naruto down here. He knows that the blonde's friend's dad had died, but to be down there got his attention.

"I want to find out about the murder of Warren McGinnis," Naruto replied, taking the seat on the main computer and typed a few things, being street cameras around Warren's homestay.

"Smart move, but that's my chair and we were work on this case together," Bruce said, getting the blonde to smirk a little and out of his chair.

Bruce then typed a few more command keys for more answers and the pair got to work on the case.

**Neo Gotham**

Back in Gotham had Terry walking down the streets on where the Jokerz love to hang out for some jokes and laughs. Laughs, his ass and was looking for the clown that killed his father. A part of the young teen was grateful for his family and friends for helping him, but the other part wanted to take action into his own hands. The last thing he did was fought with his old man and felt a big jerk to him...now he is fixing his mistakes by taking the murder down.

Terry's eyes landed on a clown that was hanging by a bar and found his target to start his search for the killer.

"Hey!" He called out.

"What?" The clown asked.

"You know of any clowns hanging out at homestay?" Terry asked, walking close to the clown.

"Get lost kid, go back to school, kiddo," The clown spoke, not wanting to waste his time on speaking a kid.

Terry didn't have that as he was forward and throw the first punch, getting the clown to lose a few teeth and mouthful of blood to which he spites out.

"You fucking kid!"

Another punch was throw but Terry dodged and got the arm to break it, getting the clown to scream in pain and brought the attenion of his friends to see him in danger.

The young man started to make a run of it as he was outnumbered and climbed on rails to be on the rooftops. The Jokerz found him, wanting payback and open the kid up for attacking their own.

Terry was lucky he wore a hood to cover his face, not wanting to the Jokerz to see his face and keep running. He stopped as he was conner but not as much and saw a rooftop across from him. The young teen needed to jump and here goes nothing.

After running back and ran forward for a kick start, Terry soon jumped off the rooftop and onto another which had a weak floor. He grunted as he rolled onto the floor and soon got up to see the clowns give up which smirked that he got away. He was about to walk away but the floor broke and the teen fall in.

Terry coughed in pain and get the dust out of his lungs as the building was very old and no one has been in for a long time now. He got up and heard that clowns leaving with a few bad jokers here and there. He sighed and was in the clear, but took a good look around and saw the discoveries he made.

The whole building was a rundown apartment but something stood out to Terry and made him walk to an old motorcycle bar by the way. He grabbed it and pulled, getting a few gears to spin in action and open up a secret passageway which showed a lot of toys for the young teen to see.

A lot of weapons, being old and new. Brown and black biker jackets, good style. A certain red helmet in a glass case stood out to the young teen as he walked forward and pick up the helmet to see himself through it. At that moment, a new vigilante was born through a tragedy and will show the man that murdered his father, pain. If the police can't find the killer, then he would in his way as the red vigilante himself...Red Hood.

**...**

**Naruto's Harem (Not in order): Amy, Wonder Woman (Jessica Wayne), Huntress (Helena Wayne), Black Canary (Olivia Queen), Nightstar, Aquagirl, Spoiler (Melanie Walker), Catwoman (Vanessa Black), Nightwing (Dawn Grayson), Max Gibson, Chelsea Cunningham, The Dee-Dee's, Inque (Irene Clay), Black Cat (Blade), and Supergirl (Kara In-Ze).**

**ANN: I could do two more in Naruto's Harem and that's if as I'm getting good ideas from you all on FF. So why not, right? Two more as surprises and I hope you all have a nice day ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Black Out**

**AN: Once again thank you, everyone, and here is chapter three. Now for Naruto's harem, I'll post the final version within the next few chapters so that gives you all the time to think and brainstorm some ideas up. **

**Also, the reason why Naruto is weak is that its better that way for the story and no one wants a super-powered OPP Ninja Batman with powers to beat Gods, which will ruin the story and promise it holds. That's why he has Bat Armors and suits to fight superpower beings, but moving on. So, that's it and now enjoy the chapter :)**

**Come With Me Now by Kongos**

**One Week Later**

**Wayne Manor, Batcave**

It has been a week since the death of Warren McGinnis and the investigation was going at work, but no luck for the police as they were getting nowhere. However, a few know better and were on the case.

At the Batcave, we see Bruce and Naruto at work on the case, finding a few things off and will get answers. From what they can gather, the street cameras were blocked off when a black car pulled in front of Warren's house and trun back on once the car left. That can't be good timing and something was off.

"There were a few workers during the hour of Warren's murder took place, but one person was on the clock when it happened. He's off work tonight and usually hangs out at a hotdog stand nearby his work. You most likely will need to ask and make him talk," Bruce said, getting the information from the computer.

"Right, that will be my stop," Naruto said, getting his gear and suit on for portal tonight.

"Make it quick as you got a meeting in the morning at Wayne Enterprises," The elder Wayne reminded.

"Will do," Batman said, fully in his suit and head to the Batcycle to power up for the small portal.

"The Batmobile is still in works and should be ready within a day or so. Just need the codes in and the car will be ready to take it out on a test drive."

"Cool."

Batman then took off on his bike and head out to find the cameraman in Gotham. He got the location on his bike's scan computer and had the speed boost up a bit, but keep it at a low profile due to the police might see him. Better safe than sorry.

A storm was coming, rain hit the ground very hard and could be heard as the Dark Knight drives towards his location. No thunder or lightning from the looks of it, just rain and wet tonight. Nothing the Bat can't handle and will keep going to his mission.

Batman narrowed his eyes, zooming in and saw the guy he was looking heading to an alleyway to make a short back to his apartment. He un-zoomed and saw a perfect moment showing itself to him. He pulled out a Batclaw from his belt and waited for the right moment as he moves to the right sport.

On the ground, the cameraman or Mike was walking after getting his hotdog and wanted to get out of this rain for his break before going to bed for another day at work. The money he eared had made him happy and will keep it up.

Then all a sudden something grabbed the man's right leg and pulled him upwards five stories up. Mike screamed in panic as he was pulled up and saw a dark figure before him with red eyes that grabbed his hair to make him look at him.

"Where were you on the night of Warren McGinnis' death?" Batman asked, having his voice darker.

"I-I-I don't know. I was at work, cameras offline for checks. I swear to god I didn't know," Mike responded.

"Swear to me!" Batman shouted, letting Mike go and come close on hitting the ground. He screamed and was soon pulled up. Stike one, two more to go.

The Dark Knight grabbed Mike's hair, having him look at him and wanted a better answer.

"O-okay, okay. Derek Powers called me, he said he wanted all street and traffic cameras around Warren's house offline. He said he wanted a meeting, I didn't know the old man was going to be killed. I swear to you, I didn't know," Mike said, being honest and truthful as he didn't want to fall on the ground at this height. Fall will kill him at this height and the Bat was scary as hell to him.

Batman narrowed eyes, having the suit's fingertips feel any pulse changing which there were none and the cameraman was telling the truth. He knows that someone was up to something on Warren's death, but Powers was behind it and means that something was up. He should finish this up and talk to someone within the police about this.

"Anything else?" Batman asked.

"I-uhh. Wait I remember now! Yes, Powers' right-hand man, I think that this name, parked outside Warrens' house. Powers said he will have my family kill if I told the police or the media about what I know," Mike said.

"Do I look like a cop?"

"No!"

Mike was soon let go, getting him to scream but stopped as his body stopped midway before hitting the ground and was cut lost. He groaned in pain and soon saw the Bat leaving the area. He was going to change his pants after what just happen and get some food.

**GCPD**

In the commissioner's office had Barbara Gordon was finishing up some paperwork and still had a few cases on her desk. It was most likely she will have to work late tonight.

Then all a sudden, the lights of the office goes off and caused the Commissioner to be on guard, reaching for her pistol in her hip holster.

"Don't, Commissioner Gordon. I'm here to talk about the murder of Warren McGinnis and Dekerk Powers' closest full of skeletons," A voice, being dark spoke behind the head of the police department.

"What do you know?" Barbara asked, having a feeling who was behind her and wanted to know what the young Bat knows as it could very helpful.

"Somone visits Warren and kills him as he knows something that Powers was trying to hide. He had paid off the camera people that have street and traffic cameras be offline for his righthand man, Mr. Fixx to kill the old man. The camera people are innocent has their families were in danger and didn't know about the killing, no part in it. Powers might even pay off some people to keep this case and trun into a cold one," Batman answered, giving what he knows to the Commissioner and was very useful information.

Barbara hummed in thought, taking what she was told and made great sense as some of her detectives could be paid off by Derek to cover his crimes and the murder of people that are digging into his operations. It made sense and something to look into it.

The lights came on, getting the cop to turn around and face the Tomorrow Knight, but to her surprise, he was gone and no one was in the office.

"Just like old times. That's what it feels like," Barbara commented, feeling the old trick being used on her for once.

Outside the GCPD building, Batman took off and back to the cave on the Batcycle for the night. He was told by Bruce about Barbara, sounding like he trusts her to a high level and is like family to him. The Bat will also trust her as she is a good cop doing the right and standing up. He likes that and will keep an eye out for her. Little did the Tomorrow Knight knows, is there's something more to the Batfamily and will find out soon enough.

**Batcave**

At the cave, we see Naruto taking his suit off for the night while Bruce typed a few things on the computer about the case that ties in with Derek Powers' involvement.

"You talk with Commissioner Babara about the case?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I did. She's a good cop and someone that stands up against corruption. She earns my respect," Naruto replied, putting the suit in the class case for now and will take it later just in case.

Bruce hummed in thought and was grateful for Naruto being smart in sharing the information to a good cop, but just any cop and the elder Wayne should tell the blonde about his family more now.

"Naruto, have I ever told you about my family?" Bruce asked, getting the blonde's full attention and was surprised by this.

Naruto was taken back by this and thought about, finding nothing about that as the old man never told him until now. Of course, he talks about his daughter and a few other things, but that was it. So, he wonders.

"No, I don't think so. You mention Helena, your daughter who is about in her twenties and moved to Jump City before I show up at your front yard for Ace to find me," Naruto said as patted Ace who was by his side.

"True, and this could be the best time to talk about my family. I do have a normal family, being one of the reasons why I hang up my cape and crow," Bruce said.

"The full version?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe later, moving on. While having a normal family, I also had a family to work alongside me as Batman and all of them have done a good job. I talk to them once and a while as the years went by, keeping a good connection and they do too," The elder Wayne said as he, Ace, and Naruto walk out of the cave for the night with the lights off for now.

"That's nice. So, who are they? If you don't me asking," The blonde said, wondering about Bruce's family both off and on the portal.

"My normal family if you want to know, well I tell you that later one day or you meet them in person. The other family, I had three Robins who are my wards that become their heroes and grown-up as the men they are tonight. A few Batgirls and others joined as the years went by."

"Who are the Robins?"

"The first was Dick Grayson, but went to Nightwing."

"Gotham's Manor?"

"Oh yeah."

"Second was Jason Todd and become Red Hood after some trouble events, but we still have a good stable relationship and I send help to him once and awhile."

"I see and that's good."

"Indeed. Now the third Robin was Tim Drake who was the longest Robin and becomes Red Robin for the time before hanging up his cape to have a normal life with his wife."

"That's nice."

The pair kept talking as they enter the study and close the grandfather clock for the night.

"The Batgirls, there were a few, but one of them you tonight was the first, being Barbara Gordon," Bruce said.

"Really? The Commissioner was Batgirl, the first Batgirl? No joke?" Naruto asked, being a shock that the commissioner is part of the old Batfamily.

"No joke, Naruto. Barbara was Batgirl for the time but pass it done to another one who was another ward of my, name Cassandra. She became the second Batgirl after saving Barbara's father from an assassin and I took her under my wing for a long time," The elder Wayne replied with a small smile, remembering his forester daughter who was out there somewhere.

"I'm guessing Cassandra left as well for a normal life?" Naruto guessed.

"Something like that. The other members of the family had come and moved on like Luke, Kate, and some others," Bruce answered.

Naruto was taken back that this friend Luke was apart of the old Batfamily but it made sense to a degree and will ask him later about that. Now he was tried and should get some sleep for tomorrow, being a big day.

"Interesting and cool to have a family around. Well, good night Bruce," Naruto said with a wave and headed to his room for the night.

"Night Naruto," Bruce said, leaving for his room and rest up. He started to think back of the old Batfamily and how much they have done until hanging up their capes. They have done a lot for Gotham in their ways and other cites as well in their rights. The old man could see that Naruto might one day need to have a family of his own one day. He can almost see that happening one day, not now, maybe later as it was too early and the young man should learn more before jumping the gun. It was right and will leave at that.

Tomorrow should be interesting.

**Time Skip (Next Day, 8:00 AM)**

The morning came by fast than the blonde could think of and the day was getting started for him. Naruto was at the office that will one day be his or Helena, not Powers. He was wanting to have an interview with a big-time Gotham journalist/news reporter. It could be interesting and something for the people of Gotham to read about their possible future CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

"Ha, here he is, Naruto Uzumaki," Luke called out as he enters the office with a smirk and shook hands with the blonde who smiled back.

"Luke Fox, my top head of security and member of the broad. I take it that the journalist is here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and you might be surprised by your visitor," Luke replied with a smirk.

Before Naruto could ask, the doors open and almost caused the blonde to have a heart attack as his heart skipped a beat for who was before him. She beautiful young mature woman with long red hair with tips of her bangs blonde and green eyes. She wears a red-framed glasses and red lipstick. She wore a black suit for women with white undershirt and black heels.

Luke smirked at his friend's reaction and helped put his jaw back up to snap back in reality.

"Right! Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, Miss uhh," Naruto greeted.

"Miss Vale, Veronica Vale, but please call me Veronica as Miss Vale belongs to my mother," Veronica greeted with a small smirk.

Naruto was a little taken back at this news as he read about Vicki Vale, Gotham's top reporter and could rival a few others due to the stories she got over the years. It's was quite surprised she had a daughter and this will be an interesting interview for the two.

"Sure thing Veronica. Shall we start the interview?" Naruto asked, having the pair taking their seat and get it started with Luke leaving and stand guard just outside the office just in case. Better safe than sorry.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki we shall," Veronica said, getting her pen and notebook out.

"Just Naruto please, Mr. Uzumaki makes me feel old," Naruto waved off, getting the redhead to giggled a little, but move on and agreed as the pair started the interview.

**Nearby**

Just outside Wayne Enterprises had a black limbo pulling up and parked outside the building for now. Derek glared at the company that should have been his but was taken from him. He wanted years for this with Pryce pushing the idea forward but kept being blocked and now was going nowhere. Not only that, some punk wearing a red helmet is breaking his men's legs to get to him and was not scared by this, just concerned and had on guard 24/7 just in case.

Now Powers had a plan to get some blackmail in and knock the blonde brat out of the company that will be his. He was waiting for the person he hired and was coming in now. A black ink moves in the limbo and formed somewhat to talk.

"I'm here. Now, what's the job?" The ink creature asked, being female and had a cold smooth ink to her voice.

"I want you to dig up any dirt on Naruto Uzumaki. He should be in the main office with someone and might work in my favor. I'll pay you half now and will pay the rest once I get the information on Uzumaki," Derek answered, taking his phone and send money via text to the ink woman.

"Deal," She said before leaving the limbo and get to work.

"And Inque, keep a low profile for the time being," Derek said, wanting to keep his cards hidden for the time being.

She nodded and went to work, moving through the pipes and in the building without anyone noticing she was in. Inque was good at her job and this one might be her easiest ones yet. She then oozed out of the area before moving into the office to see Naruto and Veronica talking, most likely their interview.

Inque didn't mind that as she had a job to do and moved in the shadows towards the desk to dig up any dirt on the blonde. She made sure to be quiet, not making a noise as she used the computer for information and some tentacles to move into the desk area for some papers.

To her surprise, Inque found nothing. No dirt, some background, or anything that can be as blackmail. There's nothing bad about Naruto Uzumaki. He had high standers in high school, top student of the year three times in the role and great at spots. The college he was taking was doing good and nothing bad was in the blonde's life to be used against him.

Inque hummed quietly, thinking and will admit that she was impressed with Naruto's file. Something to keep an eye on.

However, before the interview could go on or spying more, someone crashed into the glass window and caused everyone's attenion of the finger that crash in. The person that crashed in was a young man wearing a black biker jacket, a red helmet covering his head, black pants, black biker boots, black gloves, and a silver armored shirt.

"Don't worry about me boys and girls...I'm here for her," The red-hooded figure said, drawing his pistols out and pointed at Inque, being discovered.

"Well, your meeting is not here," Inque said before dodging the bullets being fired at her and move towards the biker guy.

Moving on his feet, Naruto had run and tackled Veronica to safety behind a table. He hugged her close, getting the redhead to blush on how close he was holding her as the fight broke out.

Red Hood dodged the tentacles coming out of Inque but was smacked around and into the wall by the ink creature. The fight kept going as the two tried blows with the other.

With Naruto, he looked past the desk and could tell that the fight was going, must be in void something he should look at later. Not now, as his suit was at the cave and someone was with him.

"We need to get out of here and have Luke have the guards here," Naruto said.

"Y-yes, we should and can you let go of my butt please," Veronica said with a blush on her face.

Naruto blushed as he realizes that his left hand was on the fine ass before and let go to avoid the wrong picture.

"Right, follow me," Naruto said, having the pair taking their leave and have the guards fix the miss here.

"Where's Powers?!" Red Hood demanded as he reloaded a new clip and open fired more onto the ink creature.

"Don't know, don't care," Inque said before creating a hammer arm and smacked the hood against the wall a few times.

Red Hood grunted in pain as a rip or two were broken, but shook it off and fired more. Inque dodged them and move like a snake to its prey, taking a pistol and crashed it in her clawed hand. She smirked and was close on finishing this, but stopped when...

"Freeze! Get down on the ground!" Luke shouted with guards at his side and kicked the door down.

Red Hood and Inque back away from each other before escaping, knowing their odds. The ink creature snaked her way out of the building and dodged a few bullets. The hood figure throws a flashbang and blinds them as he made his getaway on a motorcycle on the streets below.

Naruto watched the pair leaving with his eyes narrowed before calming down and will move on from this. He will come back to it later but now as he should talk to Veronica first and have things relax a bit.

With Inque, she had escaped the building and back to the limo that Derek was waiting for her.

"Anything?" Derek asked as the limo drives off.

"Nothing but someone crashed in," Inque said, having her figure change from the ink creature to something more former and relaxing for the time being.

"Who?" Powers asked, wondering who stopped Inque from getting dirt on Naruto and blackmail him to take the company.

"I don't know. He wore a biker costume with a red helmet," She replied.

Derek grunted in anger, knowing who and have a new job for Inque to take. He will make sure it is double and the reward of the Red Hood dead will be great for him.

**Time Skip**

**Wayne Manor, Batcave**

After the cleanup and things calm down, Naruto had told Bruce what happened and the two were in the cave.

"Hmm, strange," Bruce said as he watched the video that the camera captured on Red Hood and Inque fight.

"Indeed. The Red Hood must be a new one wearing the mask. Know anyone who will be the new Red Hood?" Naruto asked, taking his formal clothes off and started to change for his costume.

"Jason had retired and focuses on other matters. It might be someone new that found his rundown apartments as the gear is old," Bruce replied.

"Well, only one way to find out. From what we gather, Powers' men have been attacked by Red Hood and want answers. I'll try Powers Tech and find the answers," Naruto said, finishing up and was now Batman.

"Take the car and check it out."

"Right."

Batman walked to the platform and saw the Batmobile ready for him. The open part opens, allowing the Bat to enter and climb into the driver's side. The car powers up and engines fire up as it was time for another portal in Gotham.

Batman smirked, feeling the car was alive and ready to drive. He took the handles and flies out of the cave towards Gotham.

"Now this is cool," The Bat commented as he grabbed the handles easily and kept a good level of speed due to what Bruce had told about the Batmobile.

_"Remember, easy grip. Let the suit do the work,"_ Bruce said over the com-line in the car.

"Noted. I'm heading to Powers Tech right now. Going in stealth mode now," Batman said, having the car at lower speed and lights off to blinde in the night.

_"I ran some information on the other one. Her name is Inque, not much is know about her, but some hire her for information or anything that fits her abilities can do. Be on your guard as I can gather, she was the subject of a failed experiment, but you saw the improvements."_

"Indeed and noted."

Batman had the Batmobile do a scan check and saw a few things on the monitor, is a fight taking place and the new Red Hood was losing against Inque. He hummed before pushing the button, having the car in autopilot and on standby for him to call for pick up. He then let go of the handlebars for the upper ones and pulled them down, having the hatch open up and allowed to drop out of the car to take flight with his flip wings.

The Dark Knight took flight and headed towards the building that fought taking place.

Red Hood grunted in pain as he was launched backward into a wall by ink hammer and nearly dodged some shape tendrils, but got some staches and was alive for now.

Inque had been given another job with a good reward, kill Red Hood and then see if she can find more on Naruto. The second was not going to happen much as there not much for her to find. So, the first job first and see where that goes.

Before anything can happen, Inque heard something and looked at her arm to something sticking in it. Two Batarangs that beeped slowly and fast which made her eyes widen in shock on what they are.

The Batarangs exploded and send Inque flying across the room with some screams in pain. She was down, but not out and not far along.

Batman landed in the room after throwing the explosive Batarangs at Inque. He figured that psychical attacks won't work as much on her and might need to try other methods.

"Thanks," Red Hood said through a grunt, knowing that this Bat wasn't the old man and could guess who. He won't say it now as he was on a mission and will finish avenging his father.

"You're welcome. Now I believe you should leave before things get worse when the police show up," Batman said, knowing the police will shot first and ask questions later.

The Dark Knight would like to avoid that and talk to the Red Hood about the path he was heading. He saw it before and doesn't like it.

"Hell no! Powers is here and he is going to pay for what he has done. No more hiding for him!" Red Hood snapped as he got up but was held back by the Bat who narrowed his eyes.

"What good will that do? You letting vengeance guide your actions," Batman said.

"It's better!" The hooded shouted.

Before the Dark Knight could say anything, he was cut off and pulled backward by a tendril suddenly wrap around his neck. Then he was thrown out of the building and outside.

Batman coughed and grunted in pain a little as the tendril went back to the source. Inque had recovered and deiced to attack the Bat first before going after Red Hood.

Batman got up, chacking his neck and trun his attention on the biohazard person. He had to be on his guard and might have a few tricks up his sleeve to be his edge in this fight.

"So what are you going to now?" Inque asked before dodging five Batarangs coming at her and decided to attack as well.

Batman dodged the ink woman's attacks, being clawed hands and tendrils that took form as sharp blades. He double-backed a few times before getting something out his belt and throw a well-aimed Shock Batarang at Inque.

Inque started to scream in pain as her whole body started to shake and electronics blasted through her body. She was then send flying backward, hitting a building with steam coming out fo her and groaned in pain.

That worked and one last thing.

Batman grabbed what looks like a grenade from his belt and toss it on ink woman.

Inque looked at the grenade, feeling something cold on it and eyes widen on what was going to happen.

The whole grenade blasted open, freezing her hole and was trapped. The grenade was based on an old enemy's main weapon but not as strong to hurt anyone if used against human begins. So, she will live and most likely escape the ice but will hold her there for the time being.

Batman had his Detective vision on, seeing that Inque was alive and should be fine here. He trun it off before zooming in back on the building to see Red Hood leaving and heading downstairs to get the two people that are his targets. He got to stop him before killing Derek Powers. He doesn't like him and wants to face justice, so no killing and won't allow it.

Inside had Red Hood leaving the area for the two to fight and made his way to find Powers or Fixx. He saw them escaping through a lab and not on his watch will they leave as he pulled out the last pistol he has.

Without wasting time, Red Hood draws his pistol and opens fire on them but the bullet hits the canister nearby. The canister releases a radiation-based gas on the two, getting to cough in pain and tried to fight it.

Derek had was losing motion in his whole body and started to scream in pain that he was infected by the radiation gas.

Fixx was having it lose as his body was breaking down and mutation was going over.

Red Hood's whole world was crashing down on what he had. He wanted to make Powers and Fixx for killing his father, but not like this. He wanted payback to make the pain go away and feel great but this wasn't it. He stared at the gun in his hand before panicking and throw it away, leaving the building and headed to a safe area.

The Dark Knight had seen what happen and deiced to check if the two are still alive. He saw a harassment team running in and took the two infected to a deep underground lab to recover. Most likely they are alive and cure can be found. Now the Dark Knight was going to deal with Red Hood and see if he can help out.

Red Hood had made it to a nearby rooftop, shaking like crazy and was having a panic attack for taking a life. Sure he was brutal on the men like breaking legs or arms and punching teeth out, but this wasn't what he wanted. It never was and how could he have done this.

He soon took the helmet off, showing panic and shocked Terry doing his best to calm down.

"That's enough Terry," A voice said, being Batman who put his right hand on his shoulder and started to calm him down.

Batman was shocked that his friend was the new Red Hood and could tell that he needed to help Terry out. He saw what happens when going down this path and won't fail a friend like he did last time.

"You didn't kill them, not dead. A team had taken Powers and his righthand man to a safe place to be treated. They will have the help they needed. You should stop this Terry. Killing not the way and its never the easy way of life," Batman explained.

In a rage, Terry throws a punch at the Dark Knight and hit his jaw. Batman shook his head from the pain and recover in time to block the next strick. He kept blocking the attacks, not fighting back and allowing his friend to get the anger out of him until its enough.

"You don't what it is like to lose someone you care about! I lost my father because of that bastard and he needs to pay!" Terry shouted as he kept throwing punches at the Bat but were being blocked like they were nothing.

Having enough of this, Batman used his hands to block the punches to move them to the side and smacked hard on the young man's ears. Terry's ears ringed and soon grunted in pain as he was kicked into the ground to calm down.

"I don't understand? I don't understand what it is like to lose someone you care about? Trust me, Terry, I lost more then you can ever realize," Batman said as he reached up to take off his mash, knowing that the old man will give an earful, but didn't care and wanted to help his friend.

Terry was shock on who the new Batman was. It was his friend from school, Naruto Uzumaki and made sense now on who the new Dark Knight was as the old man can't. He started to see things better and listen to what his friend has to say to him.

"I understand Terry when losing someone you love. I never know my parents, might never will, but I know they love me and wish to make things right with me. I have lost my godfather and got angry for what happened, nearly lost my way, but with the help, I remember that I shouldn't lose myself in revenge or the cycle of hatred. I won't fall and I won't let you either Terry because I am your friend," Naruto said, having his hand out and waited for his friend to take it.

Terry didn't need to think long as his answer was easy to think about and was grateful for Naruto on being a good friend to him. On this day, he promises and vows to fix his mistakes and change into a better Red Hood. No longer killing to be part of the name and fight for justice instead of murdering to fix it. It wasn't the answer and his friend had to show him that.

Terry took the blonde's and was pulled up on his feet. Naruto smiled and was happy that he had helped a friend from falling into darkness. He had failed on one friend but not again and not this time.

The pair put on their helmets and saw the Batmobile above them with Batman taking Red Hood with him back to the cave to talk with the old man.

However and what no one realizes that someone had watched the whole thing took place. Inque had recovered from ice, no damage is done to her human DNA and was fine. She had followed Batman and was surprised by what happened between him and Red Hood. She had recorded the whole scene that took place on a camera, showing who is Batman and Red Hood. She could send it to the media and get a big reward for it, but she decided to not reveal it to anyone yet. She will wait for the right moment to play that card. Especially since Powers wasn't going to pay her now.

**Powers Tech Underground Lab**

Derek is seen recovering under a heat light on a table, being the highest forms of heat and sun rays to burn the poisons gas on him. His righthand man wasn't likey and needs a full recovery now.

Some men wearing protective suits walk in to give their boss the news.

"The good news is the radication seems to have completely eradicated the poison," The doctor said.

"What's the bad news?" Derek asked.

The pair of doctors look at each other for a second before back at their boss to answer.

"As you know the mutational properties within gas can be corrupted by its environment. found out first hand to a high level and is deep lockdown for the time being sir," The doc explained and was soon grabbed by Powers.

"Bottom-line is, doctor."

The doctors look each other before one of spoke out, "Kill the redaction please."

The doctor did as he was told and everyone made sure regret that as green light started to light up the room. The doctors stand back as Derek comes off the table and see relation on a nearby mirror. He started to chuckle before letting out manic laughter and this was only the beginning of something evil growing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Huntress**

**Even If I Die by Idris Elba**

**Weapon Factory**

"Alright, its go time, Red," Batman said, getting the gear out of his belt and get to work.

"Right, the T's sure know how to rob a weapon factory at a time like this," Red Hood agreed, having his voice different due to his helmet **(Arkham Knight).**

The pair were outside two doors inside of a weapon factory. They got the word and the alarm went off that a gang known as the T's were trying to rob some weapons to fight the Jokerz. The crimefighters won't be going to let that happen and got into the place without any trouble.

"We got twenty minutes before the police show up and walk into the trap. We get in, stop the T's and get out before the cops fall into the trap," Batman informed.

"Yep, the main boss is down in hallways," Red Hood said.

"And remember no guns or gadgets," The Bat said, reminding his partner.

"Right, because one of those guys has to be knockout with a steady heartbeat as the door can only be open by one of them. And at the end of the hallway, the rental scanner needs a match to open the door," The Hood said.

Batman nodded and said, "Pick a door?"

"Right there," Red Hood pointed at the door behind, being the right of the two.

"No, that's my door."

"Really?"

The pair walk to their doors, turning their thermal vision on and see what's in the hallway for them to face. Batman got his target, but Red Hood saw a lot behind his door.

"Wait, I made a mistake. This is your door," Red Hood said.

"Oh no. What's the matter? You got a lot of bad guys behind that door?" Batman asked.

"Watch this," Red Hood said before opening the door and got the group's attention to look at the hood.

Batman opens his door to see one massive guy towering him, walking towards him with a mace and had a hungry look in his eyes for a fight. He shook his head before throwing a hard right punch into the guy's face, knocking him out with one punch and was a little overkill, to say the least.

The Dark Knight trun his attention to see through see-through glass and saw his partner giving the T's a good beating.

Red Hood punched the first guy in the face before double elbowing the guys behind him and kicked another guy in the face. He grabbed the half knock out thug before launching him into another thug and knock both them out.

The Hood had a break and trun to see his friend already clear his room.

"Keep watching," Red Hood said before dodging a punch and kept the beating coming to the T's.

Batman shook his head with a smirk underneath his mask and grabbed the thug by his leg, dragging him to the end of the hallway and get ready for the scan.

Along the way, the Dark Knight watched Red Hood beat the crap out of the T's on his way and was enjoying too much. The last was back elbowed before punched again in the face and grabbed for the face scan.

The pair took their guys, placing their face on the rental scanner.

A green light came for Batman, the right person and unlock.

A red light came for Red Hood, the wrong person and no going in.

Red Hood looked back and saw that he had work do. He looked at the Bat, giving a one-second finger signal with both hands and went back to grab the next guy nearby him.

Batman watched as his friend grabbed the next guy and the next one to only get the wrong one. This was going to take for a while and they no time, police remember?

Red Hood failed again and look at Batman, who pointed at his hand like a watch and remind him that they are on a deadline.

"You come over here and do it," Red Hood snapped as he grabbed the last guy and finally got the green light.

Both doors open to show the T's boss standing them and was ready to speak but was knocked out with two punches to the face by the heroes. They got no time for some evil chat and want to end it quickly. They grabbed the cuffs and start wrapping up the thugs for the police to take away.

Just another night for our heroes.

**Time Skip (Next Day)**

**Hamilton Hilltown High School**

The next day and morning we see Naruto and Terry outside the school, talking for the most part and touchback on what happened so far. It has been a week since the two know who it is behind the mask and other things.

Naruto had taken Terry to the cave that night and had Bruce talk to him, seeing that three of them have a good number in common to others. Losing and the pain that three had carried on their shoulders. There are differences of course and will go more into that later.

Bruce at first wasn't sure of allowing Terry to be Red Hood due to his past with Jason, but agree on taking the young teen in and have him fought alongside Naruto to be a great help for the two.

Terry's gear changed out into something less lethal with none lethal weaponry which he likes. He had stun laser pistols instead of armed pistols. He carries a knife to get him out of situations and a few grenades like flashbangs. His costume also got an upgrade and a few others to be added on.

Naruto as Batman and Terry as Red Hood have clean the streets of Gotham a lot as the week passed like last night with the T's and now enjoying some downtime. Most likely they will be needed for tonight and test out a few new tools for them on the field.

"Does it always be like this?" Terry asked.

"Like what?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The action at night and close to late nights, hard mornings, and the rush?" The young teen asked his friend.

"Yep, pretty much. Don't worry, you'll get a normal life out of it as we will work together like another night, take turns on the patrol, or be out on the same night with different cases," The blonde answered.

"Sounds promising, I hate to be late on my hangouts with Dana and have a few ideas to cover it up if I'm late."

"Well, good luck with that as I know better to not make a woman mad."

"That's not fair."

"That's life man."

Before the pair could say a word, they heard something was going and know who it was due to the car driving in like a speed demon. Only one person that drives like that and loves to be the big man around the school because he can get away with anything and a muscle head for a reason.

"You think?" Terry started.

"Yeah, let's check it out just in case," Naruto finished as the pair left to see where this will go and help out any way they can.

They were right as they saw the school's juke, notorious bully, muscle head, asshole, and flat out dick in the whole schoolyard, Nelson Nash and was picking on a kid from school Willie Watt.

"Lay off him Nash," Terry said, getting Nelson's attenion and stopped him from punching Willie.

"Back off Mcginnes! You think I'm scared of you?" Nelson asked.

"Maybe but I'm sure the coach will love to see his star player beating on the kids at school and lose the right to be a student here," Naruto said, showing his phone and smirked as he got the bully where he wanted him.

Nelson clenched his fists before dropping the subject and get into his car.

"He's not worth it, but you two are...someday," Nelson said before driving off and left the school grounds early.

"You okay?" Terry asked, but got no answers from Willie as he walked away and not bother to say anything from what happened.

Naruto and Terry shared a look, having no clue what to do as this was new and could see some upcoming problems later on. They will worry about it and should take care of a few things.

**Time Skip (Night)**

Night has come and we now see our heroes somewhere in a basketball count with kids shooting hoops. Batman was trying out the stealth mode that Bruce informed him and had the new suit used like the other one. He was watching the game took place with no noticing him, the cloak mode was great.

Red Hood was nearby on the Batcycle, having it in stealth mode and blind in the night. Sadly his suit has no cloak mode, but that's life and moving on.

"This stealth mode works well," Batman said, whispering so no one can hear him.

_"No one noticed you yet?"_ Bruce asked over the radio.

"No one," The Bat replied before ducking his head and avoid the ball from blowing his cover.

"No fair," Red Hood mumbled to himself.

Then all of a sudden, the police were driving by and sirens were off, meaning that something had happened and got their heroes' attention. Looks like a case is up and open.

"Just when the game was getting good," Red Hood said before driving the Batcycle towards the police were heading.

Batman shook his head before turning his cloak off, save energy and had his rocket boots to power up with his wings out for the flight. The players were shock and happy to see the Dark Knight taking off.

The pair keep their space and follow cops to work yard on a building. The police were looking around and questioned the worker that heard the breakout.

Batman and Red Hood stay in the shadows, keeping down and listen to the cops getting information about the robbing.

"I don't know what happens. I was on my break and then heard something was off. I came back and saw the Golem gone," The worker said.

"Golem?" The officer questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Galvanic Lifter Machine. G.L.M. GoLeM. It's a, uh, robot. Two stories tall, thirteen tons, and THIS JERK lose IT!" The head worker snapped as he grabbed his fellow worker and was piss.

He was pulled back from the cops.

"Hey, hey! That's enough. If this Golem is tall as you said then it couldn't go far," The officer said broke the fight.

"He has a point," Red Hood said to his friend.

"Indeed. We keep looking around. See a big robot, stop it with less damage," Batman said before the pair went off and start their search.

Batman flew with Red Hood driving for the missing robot which didn't took do long. They saw people running away from the mail and two-story robot. Well, that was easy and quick.

"That's good timing," Red Hood commented before parking the bike and jumped off into action.

"Always on the move," Batman thought, seeing his friend going in without thinking and will let it pass this time.

He needs to work on that but moving on

Batman hummed as he took something out of his belt and could tell that the Golem live up to its name. He knows that the tower robot is building technology and is controlled by a visor helmet that has a two-way connection to the brain, allowing better control for the worker. The joints seem like a good weakness.

Red Hood draws out his pistols, open fired and got the Golem's attention. The Golem dropped the destroyed car and went after the hood, having the stun laser bullets doing nothing but piss it off more.

"Flashbang," Batman ordered as he glides in with a plan in motion.

Red Hood pulled his pistols away, going on what his friends might have in mind and threw a flashbang out of his coat towards the Golem's eye.

The Golem was blinded, swinging its massive arms around and tried to uncover what was blinding its eye, but no luke and kept moving around.

"I hope you a got plan then blinding the thing," Red Hood said.

"I always have a plan," Batman said before throwing five Batarangs towards the Golem.

Two landed on the joints in the legs, stopping the moment and caused the massive robot on its knees. The last two hit the right arm before blowing up the moving gear and stopped the whole arm from moving again. The last one hit the chest, electrifying the whole thing and cause its left arm to punch the elevator power line. The two power of electrics caused the robot to fire and power down.

"That was your plan?" Red Hood asked.

"Some of it, never planned for the Golem to hit the line, but it worked. Let's leave before the police make a big scene," Batman informed, having his friend agreed and needed to leave as the cops were close by due to the sirens.

The Tomorrow Knight grabbed a smoke pellet before throwing into the ground, having himself and the hooded hero disappeared in the cloud of smoke.

Little did the Dark Knight know, that a few have watched the fight took place and have different emotions running. One person had a great interested and felt the heart bumping from watching the Bat in action. This was getting interesting.

**Wayne Manor, Batcave**

"Next time, Terry, you need to be more mindful and wait. We need to act like a team, not a solo act," Naruto said, having his suit and armor off.

"How do we act as a team when you don't say anything?" Terry asked.

"Think on your feet and follow. Easy to follow up," The blonde replied, having the armor off and put on a work shirt.

"I'm still new to this."

"I know but you get better."

Bruce watched the two talk, being quite and could tell that the two have a way to go. For some reason and a little funny for the old man to enjoy, the two are going at each other like a few boys he knows with him.

"Naruto, Terry over here," Bruce said, breaking the two talks for now and see what the old man has for them on the computer.

"The Golem's control halo was found on the rooftop, fuse."

"Any chance they found the head went with it?" Terry asked.

"No such luck," The old man said before hitting a button that had the screen showed the Golem going to a red sports car and destroyed. He spoke, "The Golem went straight for that car."

"It belongs to Nelson Nash, Hilly High's student, and bully," Naruto answered.

"Know anyone who might have a grudge against him?" The elder Wayne asked with his right hand on his chin.

"The line starts with me and goes around the block, twice," Terry replied, knowing and a had a long history with the school's bully.

"That's a start," The blonde commented before patting Ace on the head who was by his side.

"It can wait for now as you have a meeting at work, Naruto," Bruce said, before having the computer look into a few things and got up with help of his cane.

"Indeed, another interview with Miss. Vale since our last one was moved," Naruto agreed as the pair pulse dog walk upstairs.

"Interesting, and Terry, keep an eye open around your school. If the one that used the Golem is from Hill High, you will most likely find the missing head," The elder Wayne informed which made good sense and helpful.

"Sounds good to me," Terry said, having his mind up and will look around for anyone that has the mind to trash Nelson's ride. It was a long list, but something will come up and anything can happen.

**Time Skip (Noon)**

**Wayne Enterprises, Main Office**

"So within the next year, after becoming head of the company, Fox Tech and I plan to have a new clean generator that can power up a whole city for twenty or thirty years," Naruto said, being in the middle of the interview.

"Amazing," Veronica commented.

"I think we are just helping people," Naruto simply said.

"No, I meant, its amazing that it has been over three hours you didn't walk out of the door and someone smashing through the window," Veronica said, ending the tap recording and got a lot from what she originally planned.

"Noted," The blonde commented, liking that this interview was better than the last one.

"So now that the interview is over what are you gonna do Veronica?" Naruto inquisitively asked.

"Honestly I'm just gonna go home and spend time with my family" She responded as she started packing up her things.

"I see and tell me are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"Why mister Uzumaki are you asking an older woman out? I must say you've picked up quite a lot from Bruce Wayne than in the ways of being a playboy," She said teasingly, making Naruto blush a little.

"Actually yes, I was. See there's a dance at my high school going on the pier. I have the day off from the company and wanted to know if you would be interested in joining me for it," He informed her coolly making her blush a bit.

"While an interesting proposal why should I go to a high school dance. I'm a bit old for that kind of thing," She said, being flattered that he asked.

"Age is but a number, Veronica. Besides think, if the publicity you could get. You would also be able to film and ask questions on the state of Gotham. Also other questions to the younger generation in Gotham," He responded with a charming smile.

Veronica paused as she took in the blonde's words. It would be good publicity for both of them and she could have the opinions on the younger generation in regards to questions she would want opinions and answers to. Not a bad idea admittedly.

"Alright, Naruto Uzumaki. I will go with you to this dance. Come to my house at 6 pm. Here's my address," Veronica said, handing him a card with her address with a blush on her face.

Younger than her or not, she couldn't lie about his attractiveness at least.

Naruto pocketed the card with a smile and the two left the interview room. He smiled as he got a date tonight and it will be nice to get out as it has been a while since he went out. He never dated and could some relaxing time before his next mission which could be any day or night but he might as well take the time needed.

**Hamilton Hill High School**

While Naruto was out doing his interview, the students were all freaking out trying to find dates to the upcoming dance on the pier.

Willie watt had decided to ask out one of the more popular girls in school Bobbi "Blade" Sommers. He confidently sidled up to her locker and had asked Blade to go with him to the dance.

The old blade would have either turned him down or done it just to get back at Nelson, her ex. However, after the incident with Coach Masters and Batman saving her, she had become much nicer so she agreed as a way to make up any mistreatment done to willie by her in the past.

However, Nelson had witnessed this whole exchange and confronted Willie afterword outside by the front steps.

"Listen, nerd, I don't what your game of asking Blade out is but you go through with it and I'll make you regret it!" He threatened.

Willie, however, feeling powerful and confident brushed off Nelson like nothing and started to walk away ignoring the jock.

Nelson decided he was gonna sucker punch him however his extended arm was grabbed by padding through Terry McGinniss and Nelson was thrown to the ground effortlessly.

"Lay off him Nash," Terry said, not liking a bully attacking the weak.

"Stay out of this McGinniss," Nelson said, willing to fight Terry but stopped as some teachers were passing by and this won't be good.

"Another time."

Terry narrowed his eyes but relax as he heard something spark and found nothing. He didn't know that Willie was connecting to something, getting electricity to spark in his hands for the second and stopped.

"You okay?" Terry asked.

"Yes, I'm great. Just great," Willie answered, being different and off all a sudden before leaving and left a concerned Terry to be a worry for the young teen.

Terry hummed in thought, being in deep thought. He could guess many reasons why Nelson attacked Willi which is because he is a jerk and an asshole. No surprise there, but he could not help and feel that something was off. He sighed before shaking his head and leave it be. He will worry about it when the time comes and should get ready in taking Dana out to the dance tonight.

**Time Skip**

**Wayne Manor (Early Night)**

We now see Naruto getting his dress suit on for his date with Veronica and something he hadn't done a long while. He had hung out with three girls back in his old home and regret not telling his feelings to them but won't make the same mistake and live for everyone. He shook his head, moving on and not think of those trouble thoughts as he put his tie on for his date.

Little did the young man know, Bruce had put something in the limo just in case if Naruto and Terry run into trouble. It pays to be prepared and let's move on shall we.

**Vale's Apartment Building**

Naruto steps out from the limo and heads into the moderate apartment building before getting into the elevator and heading to the 5th floor. The blonde heads to veronica's door number and knocks on the door as he steps back and adjusts the tie on his suit. The door opens revealing former reporter and veronica's mother, Vicki Vale.

"Oh, Mr. Uzumaki. Veronica will be out in a moment. Please come in." She tells him with a smile.

Naruto nods with a smile as he entered the apartment and sees a 7-year-old boy at the kitchen table having a snack.

"Vincent come say hello to Naruto Uzumaki," Vicki tells the boy who excitedly goes up to Naruto and introduces himself.

Naruto smiles and shakes the boy's hand.

As soon as Naruto introduces himself to the boy, the sound of a door opening cuts through and everyone turns toward the sound. The sight is one that shocks the young man.

Before them stood Veronica Valerie Vale in a stunning low cut strapless dress and red high heels. In her hand is a red purse. Her lips have black lipstick on them to match her eyeshadow. Narutos jaw dropped of the sight.

Vicki seeing Naruto's shock giggled a bit. It kind of reminded her of when she and Bruce used to date.

Naruto had only one thing to say, "Wow."

Veronica had a little smirk on her face at his reaction.

As Naruto held his arm for her to lace hers with as they departed they both heard something from Vicki as they left the apartment.

"Have fun you two and don't use protection. I want more grandchildren," Vicki said, making the two blush as they quickly got out of there embarrassed and making her laugh.

Vincent meanwhile was incredibly confused.

Naruto and Veronica enter the limo, having the driver drive to the pier and allow the pair to relax.

"Veronica, who is Vincent? If you don't me asking," Naruto said, starting the talk to pass the time.

"I don't mind. Vincent is my son," Veronica replied, being happy of her son but was a little uneasy on who is the father of her son.

Naruto could sense something and could guess that something must have happened with the father.

"Fall out?" Naruto asked.

Veronica sighed and said, "Yes. Vincent's father and I had a fall out two years ago. I don't regret having my son but I wish it was better terms and the man had stayed around to help Vincent."

Naruto could understand that and know that feeling. He knows little about his parents, having mix feelings to Minato and Kushina, but is working on it. The family in his old home had been around his mind but keeps it to himself for the time being. He will say that Bruce is like family to him, being a father or grandfather figure to him. And of course Terry too, but he won't say it out loud now.

The blonde smile before holding hands with the redhead, calming her down and relax for their trip. All those trouble thoughts were pushed aside and the pair look forward to their date to enjoy.

**Neo Gotham, Pier**

The dance at the pier was going along and many were enjoying themself tonight. A good number of people were enjoying themself and some not so much but it was alright. Naruto guides Veronica through the pier and found a good place to dance. They held each other close as they moved their bodies to the rhythm of the music. The music was slow, steady and peaceful. Naruto and Veronica would look at each other's eyes as they dance. They both smiled as they did. It felt like this was meant to be. Like they were meant to be at this moment. And without knowing it, their faces slowly got close and their lips nearly touching. A perfect moment until...

"Hey Naruto" a familiar voice was heard nearby which made both Naruto and Veronica realize what they were going to do and back away from each other with blushes on their faces.

That's when Naruto saw the person that called out to him. It was Terry and next to him was Dana. The girl he often talks about practically all the time. Naruto met her a couple of times and she's a pretty nice girl. While he was glad to see them, he was doing his best to hide his annoyance that they interrupted something.

"Terry, Dana. It's good to see you" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you too Naruto," Dana said as she hugged him. That's when he made introductions.

"Oh, guys this is the one and only Veronica Vale. Veronica, this is my best friend Terry and his girlfriend Dana" Naruto introduced to them.

"Pleasure to meet you two," Veronica said as she was shaking their hands.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you. You are so awesome" Dana said with excitement and admiration.

"Thank you very much. Glad to have a fan. Not many people like what I write" Veronica said.

Naruto and Terry were by themself while the girls talked with each other.

"You know how to ruin a moment," Naruto commented.

"It's fun and a good payback for how you ruin my moments with Dana," Terry replied with a smirk, enjoying the payback that the blonde had ruined the moment.

Naruto just smiled with a small laugh, knowing that his friend was in the right and far game at this point.

Then all a sudden, the blonde sensed a powerful negative emotion burning off like a solar flare. He may have trouble using this sensing emotion ability but has good uses of it and knows what emotion was coming off in away. This person was anger and something bad was going to happen.

Meanwhile, Willie and his date with Blade is going okay. It more of an apology date from the white-haired teen for how she treated him before her change of heart after the incident. At least until Nelson interferes and things went bad. After he throws the young teen into a fountain a bit away from the party is where things were starting to get bad. Willie comes back and all hell breaks loose due to his anger at bully for causing him pain which this anger was summoning the only friend he has.

Golem started trashing the whole pier, getting many to leave the area in panic and the evacuation starts.

Naruto and Terry had made sure their dates were safe. They headed back to help anyone that is trapped but in truth going to the limo for their suits.

The blonde opened the trunk and grabbed his suit to change into in the limo while Terry used an old phone booth to suit up.

Soon enough Batman and Red Hood head back to the pier to face the Golem again and who is controlling it.

As the pair got to the pier to see the Golem destroying the area and was close on smashing Nelson into the ground but was lucky and fall into the water below. While he is a pain in the ass, killing him is not the answer and need to stop Willie.

"Heads up boys!" A mature woman shouted, getting the bat and hooded heroes' attention to see who was coming in.

She black hair that reached to her mid-back and blue eyes. She had a DD cup breasts and voluptuous body figure that was hugged by her suit. The suit had dark purple armor with white highlights on the sides, dark purplish-black cape, domino mask and purple bat symbol on her chest. This was Huntress, leader of the new Birds of Prey and someone that is close to the Bat-Family in more ways than one.

"Bruce, we got some company," Batman said

_"Who?"_ He asked.

"Hey dad, it's been a while," Huntress said, hacking the comms.

"Dad?" Red Hood asked.

_"It's good to hear from you Helena,"_ Bruce said to her.

"Golem first then reunion later," The Dark Knight said before dodging the Golem fist from smashing him.

"Agree," The Hooded Hero agreed, drawing out his pistols and open fire.

Huntress smirked before pulling out her crossbow and shoot arrows on the giant robot.

The three heroes dodged the Golem's fists attacks by using their skills and agile abilities while throwing their hits onto the giant which did little damage. It was different from last time, the robot was learning and evolving from the last battle against the two heroes.

Willie grunted in anger before clenching his hands into a fist which caused the Golem's shoulders to open and fire rockets at the bat-themed heroes.

"That's new," Red Hood commented before taking cover from the rocket behind a stone pillar.

Batman pulled something out of his belt, showing it to Huntress who nodded her head and know what his plan was.

"Red Hood, eyes now," Batman ordered, getting Red Hood to roll out of his cover and shoot the Golem's eyes.

Golem was blind for the moment but recover thanks to Willie be its eyes.

Batman tossed something to Huntress and pair throw grenades at the robot's rocket shoulders. The grenade went off, having a strong glue covering the shoulders and lose some movements in the arms.

"The glue grenades come in handy after all," Huntress commented before reloading more arrows.

"That won't hold for long," Red Hood said, seeing the Golem trying to rip the glue off and got its hands stuck in it.

"Maybe, maybe not, but how about trying to calm Willie down and stop him from doing something," Batman said which the two agree and made good sense.

Willie is just a teen and needs to stop this before it gets worse. The heroes trun their attenion to the young teen but saw the teen's father which things got worse as the Golem recover and changed its arms into flamethrowers. The giant robot opens fire, having flames almost hitting the Frank but miss thanks to Red Hood getting him out of the way.

Batman and Huntress grappled on the platforms above, dodging the flames and get a better edge.

"Are you nuts? He is your father," Batman said.

"Not anymore," Willie said with a smirk before commanding the Golem to fire at the hooded hero, but he dodged the attack while having Frank take cover somewhere safe.

"If you keep doing this, Willie, it will only get worse," Huntress said, trying to reason with the young teen, but was ready for a fight as she sees it in his eyes.

"DIE!" Willie shouted, having the Golem fire at the heroes.

The pair used their grappling guns and dodged the attacks. Red Hood soon joined them and the heroes needed a plan which was right in front of them.

"Ever watch Star Wars before?" Batman asked before getting grapples ready on his left arm gauntlet.

"I love the series," Huntress commented, changing an arrow out for a grapple one.

"It's good, love the original," Red Hood said before catching a handful smoke pellets from the Dark Knight that throw him some.

"Let's go."

The heroes swing to a pillar before pushing off and got their plan in action.

Red Hood throw the smoke pellets into the robot and teen eyes, getting them to be blinde and open fire in rage, missing and were wide open.

Batman and Huntress fired their grapple hooks on the legs of the robot before using their flight ability to fall around the giant a few passes. After the fourth pass, the pair stopped and pulled, having the legs locked down and allowed the hooded hero to attack.

Red Hood got on the platform, getting his knife out and cut the rope that held the equipment and pushed forward to have the platform of the heavy equipment hit the Golem square in the face.

The shape blades stapped the middle of the Golem, destroying the core while the arms were ripped off by the heavy equipment. The two-story robot soon falls, sparking a little before the core blows up and left a smoking bot behind.

"No!" Willie shouted with tears in his eyes as he watched his only friend gone.

The heroes regroup with Frank coming out of the cover spot he was left.

"You should talk to him. I have a feeling you won't be seeing him for a while," Red Hood said before following the two to leave the area as the police were showing up.

"Yeah, yeah, but at least he's no wuss anymore!" Frank called out with a smirk but stopped when the heroes glared at him.

Batman, Huntress, and Red Hood soon left the area before the police show up.

This has been an interesting night and more to come as it's not over yet.

**Time Skip **

**Wayne Manor, Batcave**

After taking care of a few things, like people safe and dates drop off, we now see our heroes coming home for the night.

Helena, Terry, and Naruto begin to walk inside the Batcave without their masks on. As they get close, Ace gets up from the floor and runs straight towards Helena.

"Hey, boy, it's good to see you too," Helena said with a smile as she was petting the Great Dane.

"Helena," Bruce called out to her as he got up from the chair in front of the Batcomputer.

"Good to see you, dad," Helena said as both father and daughter stood before each other.

"You could have called," Bruce said with a smirk, getting Helena scoffed at that.

"Says the most anti-social person on the planet" Helena replied with a smirk of her own.

"Besides I wanted to surprise you," She added.

"I knew you were coming. Was curious when you wanted to show yourself and see the new guys," Bruce said

"You know it's annoying that you do that right," Helena said.

"Your mother said the same thing. She got used to it" Bruce said.

"Yeah yeah just give me a hug," Helena said as she opened her arms and Bruce did what she wanted.

Naruto and Terry smiled at father and daughter reunion, having a feeling that things will get interesting from here on out now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Developments **

**Eye of the Tiger by Survivor**

**Neo Gotham Docks - Warehouse**

It had been a week since the Golem and Willie Watt incident. The students of Hamilton high school had all been dealing with the trauma in their own ways. Some went to therapists and psychologists provided by the school while others had gone to much darker means of dealing with the trauma like drugs.

In the wake of the aftermath of the event, a small gang of drug dealers had been skulking around the school selling their products to students trying to get over the event. This had lead to the events of tonight.

However, Naruto and Terry had seen a deal go down and had managed to sneak a tracking device on one of the dealers leading them back to the docks. This night for a meeting with the rest of the dealers.

So Naruto and Terry had suited up and brought Helena with them to help take out these crooks. As the vigilantes stood upon a nearby building staking out the warehouse, Helena turned towards Naruto and Terry.

"What's the plan here?" She asked the Neo Dark Knight and Neo Red Hood as she listened in on the drug dealers speaking to each other.

"Its simple Huntress. We sneak in and gather as much evidence as possible. After that, we take out all of them and leave them for the police along with the evidence," Batman said, checking over his equipment wanting to be prepared for the coming fight.

Red Hood smirked under his helmet spinning his stun pistol around his finger.

"This is gonna be a fun time," He said not able to contain his excitement at fighting thugs.

"Patience Red Hood. We don't want to alert them until after we start some evidence. If they are alerted they could panic and destroy some of the evidence as they try to escape. We need as much evidence as possible," Batman said to his friend.

Red Hood is a great vigilante but Terry is still a bit hot-headed even with Bruce's instructions. That and they needed this mission to test all three of them as a team. They had all only really worked together to stop Golem. If Helena wanted to stick around and help them, they needed to be able to trust each other and work together.

"Guys detective vision now," Huntress told them.

All three activated their detective vision to see all eight of the dealers heading into a back office of the warehouse. Leaving the production area and the other offices alone.

"Seems like they're all going into the office. Probably to count up their takes and split it between each other. We should enter now," Batman told them as they flew down towards the warehouse roof and proceeded to enter the building via a door on the roof.

Moving silently and swiftly, the group of vigilantes split up and started moving from the office door to office door finding and gathering as much evidence as possible.

After 15 minutes of gathering any documentation, they could find as well as pictures of the products in the production area, the three heroes made their way back into the shadows waiting for the meeting to end between all the dealers and for them to come back down to the production area.

Another 15 minutes had passed when all eight of the dealers made their way back to the production area laughing about all the profit they had made for the day.

As soon as all of the dealers entered the production area, Batman emerged from the shadows diving down at one of the dealers and kicking him in the face knocking him out and stunning the other seven seeing the Neo Dark Knight himself stood up and loomed over them.

"Holy shit it's the bat! Fuck, run!" One of them shouted as they all tried to make a break for it.

However, they missed Batman's smirk as Red Hood and Huntress attacked from the shadows.

Huntress hit two of the dealers with an arrow that turned into a net. The two dealers struggled but ultimately gave up knowing they would have no chance against the vigilantes even if they escaped the net.

Red Hood, on the other hand, decided to forget the stealth advantage and jumped out of hiding before firing down at the dealers. His stun pistol shots hit two thugs and paralyzed them for them to cuff, later on, leaving only 3 dealers left.

The remaining three thugs knew there was gonna be no escape for them so they stood their ground preparing to fight against the vigilantes. The three each rushed at one of the vigilantes intent on fighting to escape prison sentencings. The vigilantes actually smirked at the thugs as they recklessly charged towards them.

Huntress had used her bow as a staff and proceeded to use the thug against her as a practice dummy for staff forms. Batman had easily dodged each strike sent at him by the thug against him before literally bitchslapping him once into unconsciousness.

Red Hood, on the other hand, was constantly dodging and weaving strikes before retaliating with his own in a brawl. However, after kicking the thug to the floor, he was going to gloat and wisecrack however the thug had managed to trip him while on the ground.

As soon as Red Hood hit the ground the thug started to stomp at him and was prepared to end the fight with a boot to the hood's face. However, Batman loomed over the thug from behind making the thug stop in his actions. He grabbed the thug by his throat and slammed him to the floor before delivering a punch to his face knocking him out.

Huntress came over and helped Red Hood up from the ground as Batman finished tying up the thugs for the police to find. The vigilantes left soon after and headed back to the mansion to meet with Bruce, calling it a night.

**Small Time Skip**

**Wayne Manor - Batcave**

After the police arrived to take all eight dealers into custody, Naruto, Helena, and Terry stood before Bruce without their costumes and into training clothes.

"Good work tonight you three. However, there's something that needs addressing, Terry," Bruce started gaining Terry's full attention.

"You let a simple thug catch you off guard. You're starting to become cocky and arrogant" He told Terry, getting him to look down at the ground upset at knowing this to be true.

"You're still learning so it's to be expected to act this way given how successful you have been with Naruto and Helena. However, you must not allow the successes you've had in the past give you an ego boost. You must remain confident without feeling like your superior. Otherwise, you may head down a path I've seen far too many heroes go and it cost them nearly everything," Bruce warned him as he stood from the chair and starting to leave the Batcave.

He recalled that he was like that once for a time. Nearly got himself and the people he tried to protect killed. He did his best to teach this lesson to his kids. Though Jason and Damian were the only ones that failed to take that lesson to heart in the beginning. Bruce always blamed himself for what happened to them. He still does.

Helena followed her father out still not really having much to talk about with Terry or Naruto. Naruto, meanwhile, placed a hand on his friend's shoulder getting Terry to look at him.

"A single mistake is nothing to beat yourself over. Even the greatest heroes make mistakes. However, Bruce is right about letting your arrogance take hold. It can become a distraction and a handicap against you in a fight," Naruto informed.

"You are not invincible. You're human and we have the responsibility to protect those who can't protect themselves. If we can't act the way we should, then maybe no one gets saved," The blonde said as he left the cave for his friend to ponder on the words given to him

Naruto walked and saw Helena up on the stairs, knowing that she heard what he said.

"Interesting you know. Helping Terry like that. It sounds like you have experience in what you've said," Helena said as she walks with Naruto upstairs.

"I have and it nearly cost me everything. But I had people that cared about me show me how wrong I was. I guess that's why I try my best to help as many as I can. My faith is in people I guess and so far, they haven't let me down. Which means I can't let them down either," Naruto said.

"You sound like my dad. He shares that same belief despite when those same people wanted him dead. He never gave up hope. Guess that's why he tries to be the better man. He may not act human sometimes but he is a good man. He's just too bitter at what he has lost. Fortunately, he does have his family to keep him sane." The black-haired woman said

"Bruce is a good man. I owe him everything. I wouldn't be who I am today if not for him," The blonde said with a smile on his face

"You're welcome," Bruce said from the distance which shocked Naruto and made Helena laugh.

"I'm still trying to figure out how he does he do that," Helena said

"Oh that's easy," Naruto said which makes Helena look at him

"He's Batman."

"Well, you have a good night, Naruto. See you in the morning."

"Good night Helena."

**Time Skip (Next Day)**

**Wayne Enterprise**

"I have to say Naruto, you running Wayne Enterprise is at a good level," Helena commented admitting that the blonde was doing a great job on running her family's company.

"Thanks. I plan to have Fox Tech merging with Wayne Enterprise at the end of the year and begin production of a clean energy source," Naruto said as he and Helena were walking through the hallways towards the main office.

"That interesting and I wonder what clean energy you have in mind," The black-haired woman said.

"The Fox brothers are working on a project to discuss exactly that. While also doing some side projects that I've asked them to look into," The blonde said.

Helena nodded her while having an on the side projects Naruto had them doing

"You know if you don't mind me asking, how's Jump City your team doing?" Naruto asked as the pair enter the private office where they could talk freely.

"Olivia, Mari, and Mareena are fine as far as I know. None of them have contacted me so I assume that the tower is still in one piece. Though give it a day or two and we'll see," Helena said.

Naruto chuckled at Helena's humor as he went over to a small bookshelf and pulled a single book forward.

Much to Helena's surprise, the entire bookcase slid over revealing a blackened area with a large hole in the floor and two red poles leading down the said hole. Naruto immediately grabbed a poll as he motioned her to do the same.

"Listen, whiskers, if you want me to pole dance for you, at least buy me dinner first," Helena teased him.

Naruto almost tripped and fell down at that response. His face turned atomic red as Helena giggled at his reaction.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy teaming up with you," She said before immediately sliding down the pole.

Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"That woman is gonna drive me crazy. I can already tell," He muttered to himself as he followed her down the pole.

As the two heroes finally reached the bottom a light shined on revealing a large and almost spartan silver room. In the room were several robots and a large workbench with a computer on it. The tile floor also immediately rose up in several places revealing some armor variations and gadgets in various display cases hidden under the floor.

"Welcome Helena to my own personal cave away from the cave. I call it the Bat Crypt," Naruto said presenting it to the Wayne heiress.

Helena immediately turned a deadpan look at him as he said what the place was called.

"Look it's hard to come up with bat-themed places okay. And I can't just say the second Batcave cause it's not a cave," He said weakly trying to defend himself.

Helena just shook her head.

"Anyway this is where I go when I need to work on gadgets while at my office. Seeing as I'm a meta with heightened abilities, paperwork doesn't take me that long to complete and since everything is digital anyway I get it through this computer. So that way I can still work while being down here while also working on inventions or sparring with my robots," Naruto explained making Helena realize that he had this dual identity thing handled very well in this day and age.

"Anyway, I brought you here figuring that we could have a spar with the robots and work on some team exercises," The blonde told her as he walked to the middle of the room after taking his suit off revealing he was wearing a pair of shorts and a workout shirt underneath.

Helena got off her dress revealing herself in a tank top and shorts as well.

"Think you can keep up Crypty?" She asked teasingly

Naruto smirked as he entered his fighting stance.

"I think it's you who should be worried about keeping up with me. Initiate protocol Laughsalot," Naruto said as four robots stepped up and immediately activated holographic programming turning them into villains Bruce had fought in the past.

Joker, Riddler, Harley Quinn, and Trickster.

Naruto and Helena shared a smirk as they began their spar

**Small Time Skip**

After the spar, we now see Helena and Bruce entering the backseat of the limo but there was silence between the father and daughter. Naruto didn't join them because he knows that they needed to have a talk.

Helena was trying to think of something in order to have a conversation with her father since they hadn't really spoken in years. Bruce was silent like he always is. Helena finally sighed as she realized that she was the one who was going to need to start this talk.

"Look Dad I-" Helena started before Bruce cut her off.

"If this is about you leaving to join the Birds of Prey then don't apologize. I forced you into that situation after what happened with your mother." Bruce said getting Helena to look at him with surprise.

"When Dick originally left from my side to join the Titans, I didn't truly understand why. But when you left I think it finally made me understand. I was a terrible father. All of you had every right to leave me behind. It made sense given how I wasn't really human, to begin with," He said sadly as Helena gasped at that

"Dad you were not a terrible father! Everyone was in a dark place after what happened to mom. It wasn't your fault. And to be perfectly honest, I should never have blamed you. I pushed you away in a time you needed support the most. All because I was dealing with my own grief. And you are human. You just prefer being alone and I failed to stop that," Helena said sadly.

Bruce then looked down.

"I wish Alfred was still here. He knew what to do better than I did. He was a better man than I could ever be. But he taught me how to be...a person. I tried to stick to his teachings. His wisdom. But I always tend to forget them in the darkest of moments. You and your siblings are the best things that have ever happened to me. But even I know that being a child of Bruce Wayne is a hardship in and of itself," Bruce said to his daughter as he always felt that he is a failure in being human.

Being Batman was all there was for him but while he may have given up the mantle, the mindset remains. It doesn't matter who wore the suit and carried the name. In his mind, he is Batman.

Helena then immediately had tears in her eyes and hugged her father. This shocked Bruce immensely as he wasn't expecting this.

"We don't hate you Dad," Helena sobbed.

"We all love you so much. We just hate how you push us away when bad things happen. And we all know that you love us unconditionally. You may not be perfect but when we needed you, you were there. No matter what it was. You comforted us in the only way you know and it helped. You are a great man Dad. We don't want anything to happen to you."

The pair stay quiet as father and daughter begin to end the hug and fix themselves up.

**With Terry**

Terry just got out of school thinking over a few things. He keeps hearing about some robberies going on around Gotham and some of the criminals happen to be students he knows. The strange thing is that people don't remember doing the crime as if they woke up from a dream. The last thing they all agree on is seeing a guy with an eyeball.

Terry hummed in thought knowing that this was strange and should take a look into by himself as Naruto and Helena are busy for the time being. He will have to ask around and see how the students are connected. It's worth a try but he should keep his head down for the time being as the police have been constantly asking around.

Terry will just have to wait after school and see what he can get before heading to Wayne Manor for work tonight.

**Time Skip**

**Wayne Manor**

As soon as Terry entered the Batcave after school he noticed that no one else was there. Terry knew he would have to try and solve this case on his own. Normally Terry would have jumped at the chance to try and solve a case solo but lately, he has been struggling with his ego and arrogance. He's not sure if he should do this.

Should he contact the others for help? Or should he try this case solo? As he scrolled through the information on the bat computer he decided that he had no choice but to do this alone. If anything went wrong he would immediately contact Bruce, Helena, and Naruto. After all, they covered his patrols when he and Dana had dates. He owes them by doing the same.

Terry looked at the information and came across something that struck him as odd. The students involved in the robberies were all apart of a session with his school's psychologist, Dr. Ira Billings.

As much as Terry didn't want to believe it, it made sense that Billings could have a bunch of students in his sessions rob people. Especially since many of the students had regular sessions with him after the incident with Willie Watt and the Golem on the pier.

He also widened his eyes a bit. He remembered that Dana had a session with him today after school. He immediately called Dana and got her voicemail. Something that never happened. He knew that Ira being the culprit is only a hunch but he at least wanted to make sure that his girlfriend wasn't being manipulated. After all, if she found out she was used by a criminal to do crimes she'd never forgive herself.

Terry immediately suited up in his Red Hood outfit heading for the Tan residence. Hopefully, he could get there in time.

**The Tan Residence**

George Tan struggled against the bindings that held him as he screamed into the gag covering his mouth. He watched helplessly as his daughter ransacked their house of anything of value and put it in a bag. He originally thought that she was doing this out of revenge against him.

Revenge for leaving her mother. Revenge for leaving her mentally disturbed brother in jail. Revenge for constantly speaking out against her relationship with the McGinnis boy. There was honestly a plethora of reasons she could be doing this to spurn him. However, something seemed completely off to him about her behavior.

She just ransacked the house smiling. No words were said from her. Like she was in a trance. He knew that it was and it had something to do with the costumed freak that tied him up before that went to a different room of his house.

A man in a tight orange and black spiral themed skin-tight suit with a strange eye-like device embedded into the hand of his suit. He realized that this was the Spellbinder criminal that had been making a name for himself.

Normally Spellbinder would not have shown up and let Dana rob the place herself. However, he knew the father would not be home so he decided to personally steal a few things from the house feeling both cocky and arrogant. But it came as a shock when her father returned home early from his office job and had to be restrained.

So Spellbinder decided to take some sick satisfaction in watching a rich man be tied up and helpless as he watches his own daughter was forced to rob him. And he could do nothing. Nothing but scream into his muffling gag and glare at the costumed criminal in his house.

However, just when he thought things would end horribly, a shadowy figure dropped down through the skylight of his house after opening it. George would've screamed thinking if he hadn't recognized the figure as the vigilante Red Hood. One of the people who helped the new Batman on a regular basis.

George was admittedly a rather large supporter of the original bat family. He grew up with Batman watching over the city before disappearing. He always felt safe due to the various heroic vigilantes in Gotham before they disappeared. However, he also knew that vigilantes always brought more criminals out of the gutters in the attempt to kill them. So he was at the very least neutral with the neo vigilantes.

He would reserve judgment on these heroes until they prove that they are just as good as their predecessors or they do more harm than good.

Red Hood saw his girlfriend's father struggle against his bindings and immediately stop as he saw him enter the house. It didn't stop the smirk from spreading from his face at seeing his girlfriend's very overprotective dad be tied up. If it weren't for the circumstances however he would probably be enjoying the site more. But he immediately went back to what he was doing and went towards George. He pulled his knife out and cut through the bindings while George pulled out the gag.

"I need you to leave and call the police. I'll go after Spellbinder," He told George.

George nodded before asking one thing of the neo-Red Hood.

"Please save my daughter. I don't know how but he has her in some kind of mind control. Please she's the only family I have left" He pleaded with the Neo-Gotham vigilante.

Red Hood nodded as he let George leave the house quietly. He was a bit surprised by how much George cared for his daughter. Guess there's more to a person than meets the eye. Red Hood then snuck towards George's study where Dana was currently robbing it of valuables and with his helmet, he saw that Spellbinder was in the master bedroom.

Red Hood pulled out a small grenade filled with some knockout gas. It was something Naruto suggested while Bruce and Helena helped him create. He rolled it into the room and activated it. Dana who was still ransacking the study immediately fell back before the vigilante went in and caught her before she fell.

"Sorry babe," Hood whispered

The commotion, however, was heard by Spellbinder along with the sirens from the police cars outside. Spellbinder quickly rushed out the door and jumped through a window to escape while Red Hood quickly carried Dana out of the house and gave her to her father and an officer while explaining he used knockout gas to stop her robbery.

Red Hood immediately afterwords went after Spellbinder.

Red Hood turned on his detective vision to immediately see the footprints leading to spellbinder as he legged it. Red hood caught sight of spellbinder still running away from the Tan residence. Away from the police. Red hood immediately as he chased him pulled out his grapple gun and shot it at the fleeing super thief.

The grapple latched onto Spellbinder making him stop moving as it tugged on his costume. Red Hood immediately activated the grapple mechanism pulling himself towards spellbinder just as he turned around. Spellbinder turned to see the Red Hood hurdling toward him at a very fast pace.

Spellbinder brought his hand up to use his eye mechanism to mess with the Red Hood's head so he would have an advantage against him. However, before he could activate it, Red Hood brought his leg forward and kicked it directly into the eye on his hand. Shattering the machine into pieces while also breaking Spellbinder's hand in the process.

As Spellbinder gripped his broken hand and let out whimpers of pain, Red Hood combat rolled along the ground and rushed at Spellbinder from behind hitting him directly in the back of his head and knocking him out instantly.

"That was for Dana, asshole!" He muttered as he picked Spellbinder up and took off his mask. Revealing him to be Dr. Ira billings like Red Hood suspected. Red Hood fireman carried him back towards the Gotham police and handed Spellbinder over to them.

Commissioner Barbara Gordon walked up to the neo Gotham vigilante and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, McGinness, though tell the old man and his protege that we're going to have a little chat about this new batfamily you guys have," She told him blankly.

Red Hood paled under his mask as he fiercely nodded at the former batgirl. He did not want to piss off her off.

Red Hood immediately clicked a button on his gauntlet after this. A red and white hover motorcycle came flying towards him as he backflipped onto it. After landing on the flying bike he flew off back towards the Batcave to report everything that had happened to Bruce, Naruto, and Helena when they returned. If they didn't already know.

**Gotham's Library**

At the library sat Blade, who was dealing with her problems in a good way as twice now she had been saved by this new Dark Knight. She felt happy and safe around him. It was an odd but welcomed feeling. Being saved by him during those difficult times made her reevaluate her life. Try to become a better person than she was. So here she was, reading books on the investigation, criminal theories and even signed up to learn some martial arts in the future. Blade knows that Gotham is filled with lunatics and hooligans. Better to be prepared in case she gets kidnapped again. As she was doing her self-study, she found an old picture of the original Catwoman within a newspaper from decades ago. Blade admired the design and thought of an idea that made her smile like a Cheshire Cat.

"Perfect" She purred for some strange reason but didn't pay it any mind as she got to work.

**...**

**AN: The next chapter will have a Naruto's Harem update but too most might be easy to figure out if you are fans of DC and Batman. Now here are previews to enjoy, a taste of things to come. **

**Chapter 6 Previews**

_"Ahh, Batman. And a gas mask, you are very well equipped as they say."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am the creation of fear. I am Gotham's nightmare come to life once more. I am the Scarecrow!"_

...

_"Batman, show yourself! Come out and face me like a man! I will kill you and show you who rules Gotham City!"_

_"Okay, punk. Show me."_

...

_"No one care who I was until I put on the mask."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fear**

**Scared by Three Days Grace**

**Wayne Enterprise**

We see Naruto hummed in thought as the elevator goes down and looks foward to heading home for the day after long meetings. It was tiresome but it had to be done and the blonde was fine with it as the things he has planned are going great. So it was worth it and Fox brothers were a big help in the company. Now the blonde was heading down to meet Veronica for another date/hang out.

The young man looks outside the window to see a rainstorm was happening and know it will be a long one. But for some reason and due to his training, Naruto could not help himself feel that something bad was going to happen. He can feel it was going to happen and just hope that he and his freinds are ready for it.

**Meanwhile with Terry (Red Hood)**

Terry or Red Hood jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying not to let the sudden rainfall mess up his balance. He quickly got to his destination. A small warehouse in one of the richer districts of neo Gotham. He had been using the detective vision and the detective scanner to hear on a few criminals conversations. One, in particular, had mentioned a warehouse in their district.

A warehouse that is was used to contain a few inventions made by a star laboratory's branch in Gotham. Red Hood climbed in through the roof hatch and descended into the warehouse. He landed on a catwalk closer to the ceiling and saw the warehouse guards tied up with gags in their mouths. They had red and wide eyes as the kept screaming into their gags. Not out of anger for being trapped but from pure fear.

There were 4 armed men in the warehouse. Two were searching through crates and containers while the other two stood guard over another person. A person wearing brown robes concealing their identity as they sat in a chair writing down things on a clipboard while looking over the tied up guards.

"Hey is this what we're looking for?!" One of the guards searching for something asked.

The hooded figure stopped their writing before standing up. They turned toward the guard and looked at the device they had found.

"Yes, that is what we need," The hooded figure said with a modulated voice.

Terry decided to take this moment to drop down from the catwalk. He immediately pulled his stun pistols off of his belt and shot at two of the armed guards, sending them into unconsciousness.

The other two guards immediately fired upon Red Hood.

Terry dove behind a crate to avoid the laser bullets.

The two guards started getting closer to the crate that Red Hood hid behind. The hooded hero then waited until they were on either side of the crate before springing up over the crate in a backflip. As he flipped, he pushed the barrels of both guards guns away from him as he started to land. Just as soon as he landed he pulled both his stun pistols up and fired at them knocking them to the ground unconscious.

As soon as the guards hit the ground, Red Hood turned his attention to the hooded individual. The hooded figure just applauded Red Hood for his efforts.

"Well done Red Hood. You managed to incapacitate 4 guards. Clearly you are a force to be reckoned with," the modulated voice cut through with what seemed to be sarcasm.

"Listen, you Jedi knockoff, I don't have time for jokes. I'm taking you in," Red Hood told the hooded figure as he pointed his stun pistols at the hooded figure.

"Heh. You can try Red Hood," The hooded figure said as they dashed at Red Hood sucking under his stun laser blasts.

The hooded figure tried to strike at Red Hood with a claw-like attack. He grabbed the extended arm and threw the hooded figure over his shoulders. As the hooded figure turned their body to land on their feet, the robe fell off their body and fell to the ground.

Revealing the figure's true looks which were a shock as the person dress like a living scarecrow. The top part of the outfit was yellow with scarecrow theme on and brown frame out. The button was brown with rope wrap around the waist and wrist.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, Red Hood. I'm the Scarecrow," The modulated voice cut through the air once again.

Before Red Hood could react, he felt something pierce into his body. He looked down to see Scarecrow jabbing a syringe into his body, injecting him with a yellow liquid.

"As much as I would love to study what effects will have on you, but I'm afraid I must leave. Till our next meeting...Red Hood," The Neo Scarecrow said as they walked over and picked up the device they were after and left the warehouse, leaving their henchmen unconscious, the warehouse guards tied up, and Red Hood to start hallucinating.

"Batman, Huntress, come to my location! I've been injected with something by Scarecrow," He said as he finally started to succumb to the fear toxin.

Terry blinked and suddenly his vision changed.

"You let me die, son!" The voice of his father shouted throughout his mind. He looked over to his right and saw his father as a walking corpse insulting him. On the ground were the bodies of his mother, brother, Dana, and even Naruto and Helena.

The corpses started to spring to life and glare at terry. They have surrounded him.

_"You're a terrible brother"_

_"A worthless son"_

_"I should've dated Nelson over you"_

_"A delinquent playing vigilante"_

_"The disgrace of the batfamily"_

Terry started to shake and hold his head at the sight of all of these Hallucinations.

"I am not a failure. I am not a failure. I am not a failure!" Terry started repeating to himself before finally stopping the grip on his head and turning his vision to the Hallucinations.

"I am not a failure. I am the embodiment of redemption. I am the hope of the hopeless. I am Red Hood!" Terry shouted as the fear toxin finally made its way out of his system.

The last thing he noticed was the Hallucinations of his friends and family's corpses as they slowly faded, changing their expressions from glares to small smiles.

As soon a the hallucinations ended, Terry found himself back in the Batcave with Helena and Naruto in their costumes but unmasked.

Terry was lying on a table and slowly sat up.

Naruto and Helena rushed to his side to help him up with Ace coming in with barks to now awake Terry.

"Terry, what happened? We heard you mention Scarecrow?" Helena asked, being confused about how one of her dad's most famous enemies was now back.

"Ah, my head! Yeah someone dressed like Scarecrow showed up. Had a voice modulator so I doubt it's actually Crane. They injected me with something from a syringe. I assume it's their own fear toxin strain. Didn't feel like it lasted very long," Terry replied as he slowly started getting up on his feet.

"You were only out for an hour. We immediately changed into costume and came to grab you," Naruto told him.

"Ok then. Anyway yeah, the Scarecrow copycat injected me with their fear toxin and then they made off with some device leaving me, their underlings, and the warehouse guards by ourselves." Terry said as he slowly stood up and started walking around to get used to some movement.

Those hallucinations really had messed with him so he wanted to take things slow.

"If this Scarecrow creates their own fear toxin then it might have been based off the old one," Naruto said as he runs a test on Terry's blood and showed the last remaining toxins in, running the scans in.

"You sure you are alright?" Helena asked, making sure Terry is alright and know how bad fear geas can do to someone from her parents' adventures back in the day.

"Yeah, just need to walk it off. Feel like I went through some kind of work out rush and now cooling down," Terry admitted, feeling a bit better as he got his moment back and went to his gear on the table to get it set up as he knows that they going out to stop this new Scarecrow.

The computer beeped which showed that the fear toxin now was similar to the fear gas that Jonathan Crane created all those years ago. Naruto hummed in thought as he petted Ace on the head that was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, we have the same yet different vision of the fear gas but this stern has a stronger effect and seems to have more chemicals in, hmmm," Naruto said before typing away the location of the different chemical planets in Gotham.

Helena saw what Naruto was doing and spoke, "Seeing if Scarecrow would go to the next planet to create more fear toxin for a large scale?"

"Yes. Computer, run scans on the chemicals planets that have the chemicals required to make fear gear," Naruto ordered, having the computer highlighting the planets and locations for Scarecrow's next target.

"Scan complete. South of Gotham has the old chemical planet that was once owned by Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow but was shut down and reopen years later," The bat computer informed.

Terry had finished putting his gear on and suit up with his red helmet coming down.

"So we're ready to take this new Scarecrow down?" Red Hood asked as he put his gloves on.

"I think we plan that, Red Hood," Huntress said as she put her mask on and loaded her crossbow.

"Let's go," Batman said having his mask on and lock-in for patrol.

**Time Skip**

**South of Gotham (Crane's Chem)**

In the chemical planet, we see the guards and workers suffering the fear toxins that Scarecrow unleashed to them who grabbed the chemics they need for their large scale to Gotham and suffer the pain they felt all those years ago.

"Good, very good," Scarecrow said with a smirk appearing upon their face and was looking foward to their plan coming to motion but that's when...

**CRASH!**

The window broke, having glass coming down from the ceiling and three masked vigilantes coming in, Red Hood, Huntress, and Batman himself.

"Oh, we have company. Boys give them some fun, we have work to do," Scarecrow said as they went back to work and have the men rushing in with crowbars and street thug weapons.

Batman easily took down the two thugs coming at him and kept walking towards the Neo Scarcrow while Red Hood and Huntress deal with the rest of thugs.

Scarecrow then grabbed one of the fear gas bombs from the belt and throw it to the Neo Dark Knight but won't work as the bat had a built-in gas mask to protect him from any gas that can harm him. He still walks to this copy cat scarecrow.

Behind the Neo Dark Knight, Red Hood and Huntress were close on finishing the thugs which they had their gas mask on when hearing the hissing sound of gas. The hood punches one thug in the face before grabbing him by the throat and choke slammed him into a table, knocking him out. The female hero jump kick one thug in the face before sending punches to another one that was coming behind her and dragged that thug into another one which her partner slammed them into the wall.

Batman then brought his attention to the Scarecrow who looked calm but was afraid of seeing the very thing of their fear and hate.

"Ahh, Batman. And a gas mask, you are very well equipped as they say," Scarecrow remarked before grabbing a gun and knife in hands.

"Who are you?" Batman asked, getting ready

"I am the creation of fear. I am Gotham's nightmare come to life once more. I am the Scarecrow!" Scarecrow shouted before dashing foward to cut the bat in pieces which he dodged the swings of the blade.

Scarecrow then brought her fire away to shot the bat which Batman dodged the gunfire and disarmed the so-called master of fear. Then the knife thrust foward to stab but the Dark Knight grabbed the arm before breaking the wrist and send a punch to the face, sending the new fear maker away and crashed into a table.

Batman walked to the Scarecrow who crashed into the table of chemicals that fear gas linking out.

Scarecrow coughed as the gas got through the protection of their mask and started to see something that terrified them.

Batman grabbed the thug by their coat and saw fear & terror coming in their eyes.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Batman asked, bring the Neo Scarecrow closer which caused them to panic and saw the demonic bat creature coming to take their soul.

"No, no, no, NOOOO!" Scarecrow shouted in panic.

"Oh yes," Batman said before punching Scarecrow's lights out and cuffed them up by the table for the police to take away.

The Neo Dark Knight saw that his partners have finished up beating the thugs and cuffing them up.

"And done," Red Hood said.

"We should leave, the police would be here soon as the silent alarm was triggered," Huntress informed as she picks the police radio in from her coms.

"We will but first some light onto this Scarecrow," The Dark Knight said as he unmasked the new Scarecrow which the three were surprised who it was.

The new Scarecrow was a young woman with black skin and short black hair. Her eyes seem to be grey but were only shown once when she tried to open but fall back down. This was interesting and the voice changer fools them a bit.

"I don't know her," Batman said as he took some hair from the fallen woman for the computer to figure out the identity of the new Scarecrow.

"Me either," Huntress admitted as she grabbed her grappling hook to her crossbow which Red Hood and Batman did the same on grabbing their grappling hook guns.

The three masked heroes left the area for GCPD to pick the thugs and new Scarecrow.

**Wayne Manor - Batcave**

"Her name is Adalyn Stern, a former inmate from institutional care before being assigned to a few doctors as their student. Her father was a notorious gang leader back in the day but was stopped by Bruce and lock away back in the old days," Naruto read off from the file he found on the bat computer and had his suit up for the night.

The blonde then put Adalyn's file in the Scarecrow file which had side news showing the new so-call master of fear being sent to Arkham. He then trun the news off and allowed the computer to run the last scans before turning it off for the night.

Helena was at the stars waiting for Naruto as the pair were calling a night. Terry had head back home for the night as well.

"You believe that Miss Stern was a student of Crane?" Helena asked as they walk upstairs.

"Unlikely as the records show that Crane was suffering a bad case of fear gas from his last fight with Batman and was transported to a new place for better care. So unlikely he could have trained Adalyn to take his place. The most likely cause would be one of his disciples might have handed the technology that he created for a new Scarecrow come when he dies. Her fear and hatred for Batman were most driven to take her revenge onto the city. If she would have gained more fear gas, she could unleash onto a large scale but now is stopped and she's behind bars," Naruto explained.

"Indeed and maybe they can cure her of her problems."

"Maybe but it's a long shot."

"Agree."

The pair were now in the study and saw Ace barking at them with his tail swing from side to side in happiness to see them which they smiled and pet the good-bad dog.

Helena smiled and said, "Good boy. Well, I should get some sleep as we have some busy days ahead of us, Naruto."

"Agree and thanks for the help, Helena. You have been a great help," Naruto said with a smile on his face, feeling happy around the black-haired beauty.

Helena smiled at that before coming foward and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheeks which surprised him and blushed at the sudden action.

"You're welcome whisker. It has been fun and purfect," Helena said with a purr as she left with a sway of her hips and smirked on getting Naruto in a blushing mess.

Naruto coughed into his hand and shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head but would admit that Helena is an amazing and interesting woman. Ace tilted his head at the action and looked at the blonde.

"Yeah, I know. She is something alright," Naruto agreed as he and Ace head to the room for the night.

Naruto had a feeling that his luck would be interesting for now on as it has built up over the years in this new world he has called home and enjoys it. He smiled as he enters his room and gets ready for bed.

Before the blonde could go to bed, his phone buzzed and got his attention to see that Veronica was texting him, seeing if he was still open for their date tomorrow which caused him to smile and replied with yes as he will pick her up. She responded with a smiling face and a happy message for the blonde as he looks foward to their day.

Tonight has been a good night and more things to come down the road.

**Previews:**

_"Batman, show yourself! Come out and face me like a man! I will kill you and show you who rules Gotham City!"_

_"Okay, punk. Show me."_

_..._

_"Nobody care who I was until I put on my mask of my old friend and vowed to finished his work on breaking the Bat!"_

_..._

_"A better question; Did he create heroes or villains?"_

**...**

**Naruto's Harem: Veronica Vale, Amy, Wonder Woman (Jessica Wayne), Huntress (Helena Wayne), Black Canary (Olivia Queen), Nightstar, Aquagirl, Spoiler (Melanie Walker), Catwoman (Vanessa Black), Nightwing (Dawn Grayson), Max Gibson, Chelsea Cunningham, The Dee-Dee's, Inque (Irene Clay), Black Cat (Blade), Supergirl (Kara In-Ze), and a few more TBA as surprises which yes ideas and how they fall for Naruto can help.**


End file.
